If I only had a
by SKRowling
Summary: THis is in response to the Jori Play date challenge by PaigeeLee13. Jade has discovered something about herself... and it's weird and exciting... and Scary as hell. Rated M... nuff said
1. Take a Hint

**A/N: Okay, so this is the answer to a challenge. A Jori Playdate Challenge… so I took it. It is the first challenge I have ever done… I hope it works. The challenge is a multi chapter Jori fic where Jade is part boy and gets Tori pregnant but it has to be realistic. Okay I will give it a try.**

**Soooo as always review, Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think- S.K.**

**Oh Yeah! Disclaimer: Not yet paid for writing for Victorious. Do not own the characters Mr. Schneider does. Love you Dan!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Take a Hint<strong>

_I am not your missing link,_

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint, _

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

Tori and I took a vow. She always knows the right songs for the occasion. Those guys were so clueless, and still after we gave them a little songy-song action, they didn't get it.

"OWWW, Ladies that was hot!" Dark haired creep said coming up to me and wrapping his arm around me. I gagged at the rank smell that came out of his armpits and stepped on his instep with my heels. "Oh my God my foot!" He said.

I turned to face him as if I was shocked. "What's wrong?" I put on my Tori voice for that and I could see the Latina cringe when I did that.

"I think you broke it!" He said his breath ragged he is trying not to cry.

"Maybe, Dr. Chad needs to take you to the hospital now, " Tori said pushing Chad toward his friend. "Don't worry about us… " Tori said wrapping her arms around my waist and placing her head on my shoulder in a sort of amorous embrace. "We will be just fine without you."

I blinked and kind of gave the top of her head a glare. I was uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. That made me angry. Once they walked out of Nozu, Tori let go of me as if she were on fire. I grunted and headed back to my seat. It's eleven thirty. Thirty more minutes and this hell could end.

We sat in silence for a bit, nursing our newly poured iced green teas. "Thanks for getting rid of those guys." Tori said after a while.

"Best part of this date…" I mumble, and then I laughed a little. Then using the voice I use to imitate Tori I said, "Maybe Dr. Chad needs to take you to the hospital now. So funny."

"I don't talk like that…" she started in protest, then dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, I can't believe they didn't take the hint."

"Well if you hanging all over me didn't convince them then I'm sure they are retards." I say with a chuckle of my own.

I sat there listening to the next Karaoke person trying to sing 'Give it Up' and ruining a perfectly good song. When I feel Tori staring at me. I decide not to acknowledge the staring. I don't know that I want to know why she is doing it. "Jade… How are you doing?" She asked softly.

I frown and look at her. Concern was oozing out of her eyes. I didn't understand why she would be concerned. I'm fine I think. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Things are still a bit strained with you and Beck."

I look at my watch… crap it's only been ten minutes. I stand up abruptly. "I have to go to the bathroom." I storm off to the bathroom knocking the stupid bell pepper out of Berf's hand when I pass him by.

I should have known she would follow me. This was not a normal date. I could not get away by just hiding in a gender specific place. She was not Beck. "Come on Jade… I just want to make sure you're okay… I mean I want to be someone that can help you through this."

"But I don't like you!" I stated angrily

"But I like you… and I want to be your friend. I don't know why, but I do. " Tori said leaning against the sink. "Besides, maybe we would be able to play a married couple better if we were friends."

"How can you help me get over Beck?" I asked kind of agreeing about playing a better husband and wife. I was tired of fighting her… and now without Beck there was really nothing to dislike her about.

"I don't know… you can talk about how you feel." She started, "I know that sometimes, after a break up, I veg out with cat on my couch and I cry and eat ice-cream and complain and watch movies and when it is over, I feel a whole lot lighter."

"What if I don't want to get over him?" I said suddenly and closed my eyes at my admission.

"You can talk about that too… for someone that never worries about saying the things that are on her mind, that shouldn't be too hard."

I stared at her shoes for a moment then I looked at myself in a mirror. "We have a week left till our play… Let's try it your way."

"Good…" she said with a smile, then she looked at her watch. "Our date is over!" She gave me a quick hug, and nearly tripped over herself running out of the bathroom. I blinked was she just trying to buy us some time till we could leave?

"Stupid Vega." I mumbled as I walked out of the bathroom past the two spies and out of the restaurant.

I walked out and saw Tori on the phone with Trina I guess because she was yelling into the phone. I didn't know anyone that could get under that girl's skin like her sister. It was something about the fact that she had to come and get her. "I didn't see the old lady!"

I smirked knowing that she was so sorry she didn't pay attention while she was doing the driving test. "I'll take you home… you are my date after all." I said walking past her.

"Thank you so much Jade! I really appreciate this." She said as she followed me and let out a growl of frustration.

"Whatever." I stated unlocking the door and going around to the driver side. "I should make you open the car door for me." I said getting in the car.

"What?" She asked getting in the car before I just peeled off and left her on the sidewalk. Trust me I was tempted.

"This is a date remember? I am a lady." I said starting the engine.

She smiled, "Oh is that so?" She asked, "well then, I'll keep that in mind."

I pulled out on to the road and I drove Vega home. The conversation in the car had been decidedly more pleasant than the one at the restaurant. I found myself being less annoyed by her, and enjoying myself on this 'date'. I pulled up to her driveway, and sighed. "Here we are." I said.

"Yeah, Thanks for the ride. Do you need anything? Are you going to be okay going home?"

"Geez Vega I had green tea not Long Island Ice tea. I'll be fine." I said and extended my hand to her. She took it and kissed my hand. "What?"

"It's a date, remember?" Tori said with a smirk. "Good night." She walked out of the car and up the steps to her house. My hand tingled where she kissed it. It was a weird sensation. I am going to have to try to be nicer to Vega now; at least for the sake of the play. After that, I can be myself again. Yeah.

When I got home I logged on to the slap and changed my status before heading to bed. I liked doing it at night, because I could put the one concluding thought for the night on it… Which usually contained my main frustration of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Status Update<strong>

**Jade West: Interesting date may need to start to explore my options. Mood: intrigued.**


	2. Playing Nice

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the last, I am proud of myself… now I have to write my other stories… and finish the stupid novel I can't wait to finish so that I can get back to fun stuff. So I made this extra long for you guys till I come back to this. I know it would be great to make the Tori the Futa… I may do a parallel one to this where Tori is the Futa. I don't know I am going to do this as is because It is funny to me because Jade says she is a Lady. But as weird as she is, she may also find this so cool, she would know just what to do with it.**

**Anyway, as always Review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playing Nice<strong>

I woke up in the morning with my laptop on my chest. I kind of fell asleep with it there after typing my status. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I looked at my page, and saw that I had some comments on the status.

**Status updates**

**Jade West: Interesting date may need to start to explore my options. Mood: intrigued.**

** Tori Vega: What are those options?**

** SinJin VanCleef: I'm Available!**

** Jade West: Get off my page Sinjin!**

I decided I'd check Vega's update. Maybe she had something to say about our 'date'.

**Tori Vega: I think I just gained a friend. This should turn out to be a pretty good day! Mood: Friendly**

** Jade West: Why are you up so early?**

I typed a quick comment and yawned. It was 630 in the morning. True we had to get to school in about an hour and a half but that status update was so… I don't know, sunny? Cheerful? It was so Vega I couldn't help but gag. "You're supposed to be nicer now Jade." I mumbled to myself before heading to my bathroom and begin my morning ritual.

I came to my laptop again just before leaving and I noticed Tori had responded to a new comment.

** Tori Vega: You never answered my question… you answer mine, I answer yours. That's how friendship works.**

** Jade West: Options are endless, trying to be nice to you today is one of them.**

** Tori Vega: Thanks I appreciate it.**

I smirked a little and shut the laptop and headed out to my car.

I got out of my car and headed straight for the Jet Brew stand on The Asphalt. The Barista hand my Black coffee ready for me as I approached and I smiled gratefully. "Thanks." I said handing her the money I had ready for her. That is how I liked my days; the most-minimal human contact possible.

I walked into the school and to my locker and I took a sip of my coffee as I dialed in the combination. "Good morning." Came a voice that I was not used to hearing this early in the morning.

"Why are you talking to me right now Vega?" I grumbled swinging the locker door open.

"Testing out your options." She said, and I finally turned to her trying to level a glare in her direction. Bur I faltered, because I don't know why this happened to me, but what she was wearing kind of had me tongue-tied. She wore this shirt; it was a black wraparound tunic that hit all of her curves perfectly making her tiny boobs look huge and her perfect ass look even more perfect. The tunic was form fitting, not to mention the trademarked black skinny jeans accentuated by her Gray Knee high boots. "Jade…" She said annoyed, "How am I supposed to have a friendly conversation with you, if you are just going to stare at me like an idiot."

I then level the glare at her. She called me an idiot. "Then don't talk to me." I looked back into my locker and Jerked the book I was looking for out of it then slammed the door shut.

"I thought we were going to try this my way this time?" She whined and walked behind me.

"You just called me an idiot… " I said not slowing down.

"I did not!" She said furrowing her brow. I used the voice I use to tease her with and repeat when she had called me that and her eyes widened. "Oh… Jade I'm sorry."

Now that I didn't expect so I stopped just outside of Sikowitz's class. I looked back at her and contemplated forgiveness. "You going on a date today Vega?" I asked rolling my eyes and heading into the classroom.

"Sort of," She said blushing a little as she followed me in the classroom. "I kind of have a thing for someone, I want them to notice me." She confided in me.

I raised my eyebrows and looked her up and down. "Well… I guess they're in for a treat." I complemented and headed for my seat.

She took a seat up front next to Andre and waited for Sikowitz to begin.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: New Look effective. Can't wait to see what happens next! Mood: Thrilled**

** Andre Harris: Yeah Tori You look hot today. Hope it works out for you**

** Tori Vega: Me too Andre, they noticed… what should I do next?**

** Jade West: First you might want to stop discussing it in public.**

** Beck Oliver: You came on the Slap in the daytime?**

** Jade West: I'm only commenting!**

** Tori Vega: Hey we're supposed to be in Rehearsal, Let's focus.**

Yes, focus she's right. I put my stupid phone in my Apron and glared at beck. He glared back and went through the motions of the play. I was great, right up to the point where Tori fell asleep on me. "Oh, Honey, darling!" I said, her breath on my chest made me feel weird. I am covering my cleavage up tomorrow.

"321 Blastoff!" She shouted looking around wildly.

"No… you were saying I'm sooo" I said trying to soften my voice a little.

"Oh… Nancy, you're so, good. I don't know how you could love a sleepy looser like me." She said, her pretty eyes looking at me the same way as when she told me I was pretty at Nozu, which by the way gave me a little thrill… NO Homo.

"You're no sleepy looser." I said starting to freak out a little under her gaze. "You're an astronaut."

"Oh Nancy, I love you." She said her voice taking on this silky quality that I hadn't heard before. Though it sounded more unsure than sure. Walter had to be positive he loved his wife and that kind of pissed me off.

"And I love you." I said through my teeth.

Sikowitz sighed. We looked at him and he shook his head holding it in his hands. "Go on another date tonight, make it a family movie night or something."

"What?" I asked coming off the stage.

"It's Friday, Have a freaking sleep over and movie night or something." Sikowitz said and headed out of the Black Box. "That was admittedly better, but it needs some improvement."

I looked over at Vega, who had now pulled her hair out of the bun and had taken off the mustache. She was discussing something in hushed tones. I went to my bag and picked it up. "Going home to get my clothes Vega, I'll meet you at your house." I yell over my shoulder.

"Um…" She said hopping off of the stage and running after me. "Jade wait… My family is over visiting." She whispered breathily as she caught up to me.

"Fine… come to my house." I said with a shrug. I turn to leave again.

"Um could you give me a ride home? I have to see if I can get out of tonight's stuff and come over to your house. I'll pay for the gas." She said a little desperately.

"You bet you will." I answered, and waited for her to get her bag.

"Thanks," She said smiling.

"You're also opening my car door for me…" I said. "I am a lady."

"No problem." She said holding the Black Box door open for me and bowing like a dude. She is a whole lot prettier than any dude I have ever seen… including Beck.

"Thank you Walter." I said with a smirk.

"Anytime, Nancy."

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Going to Nancy's house for a sleepover… I wish my house wasn't crowded this weekend. Mood: Nervous**

** Jade West: Well you could just stay home…**

** Tori Vega: And fail? No thanks… can we please not watch any scary movies?**

** Jade West: Why are we discussing this on the slap?**

** Tori Vega: You started it!**

I stepped out of the car after our stupid argument on the slap. She was sure taking her sweet time getting out of the house. She was only getting her nightclothes. I rang the doorbell and someone that looked like Tori only older opened the door. "Are you Tori's friend?" She said smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I'm not her friend." I said walking past her, angry at the woman at the door for reminding me of Vega.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Trina asked eyeing me dubiously.

"Waiting for your sister to stop arguing with me on the Slap so we can go." I answered Trina and sat on the couch. There were bunches of people in the Vega house that night. A little girl of about four years old came up to me and stared. She was pretty cute, had those Vega cheekbones. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You're pretty," She whispered, then she touched my forearm where my tattoo peeked out from my sleeve, "You're so white like a china doll."

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "Thank you." I said uncomfortably and I looked around everyone was staring at me. Just then Tori came down the stairs and hugged her older doppelganger "I see you later Aunt Marissa." Then she came towards me and mussed her mini-me's hair. "Later Alyssa." She looked to everyone else. "See you tomorrow guys!" and then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the couch and through the door.

"You weren't kidding about the full house." I muttered as she opened my car door for me.

"Nope…" she said as she stepped into the car. "Lets go to the gas station and then pick up the pizza I ordered."

"Okay, " I said blinking at her take charge attitude. "You're all dude today."

"You told me you were a lady… I am following your instructions." She said with a shrug.

I let her into my house. I guess this was the first time I had ever invited her over. She looked around as if in awe of how I lived. "My God Nancy! What does your dad do?"

I looked at her with a quirked brow. She had started calling me Nancy, and it was growing on me a little. "He is a lawyer… and not a very good one, because my mom took him to the cleaners…"

"I'd say…" Tori looked around then turned her focus on me. "What does your mom do?"

"The pool boy." I said dryly I guess she didn't know what to say to that and her face faltered. "She's a Psychiatrist."

"Oh…" her brow furrowed as she looked at me. Probably wondering why I was so screwed up if my mom was a shrink. "Shall we get eating then?

I nodded and led her to my bedroom. "Lets eat in my room… it will drive my mother insane." I said with a smirk, and she followed me up.

We watched some random ass movie on FX while we ate. I wasn't really paying attention because the PJ's Tori had brought was kind of distracting. I don't know why it was distracting seeing as it was just a simple Victoria's secret cami and Pink brand purple shorts. The thing was that I hadn't gotten the thought of Tori's ass out of my mind from school today, and now there was the word Pink embroidered there for me to read.

I turned to the screen to see what was going on, and there are two girls just making out. "What the hell are we watching Vega?" I finally asked.

She jumped and looked over at me. "D.E.B.S. You haven't seen it before?"

"Do I look like I would have wanted to see this movie before… there is no blood in it."

She shrugged and nodded. She stared at the screen where the brunette and the blonde were making out and she seemed to blush a bit. "Have you ever done that?" She asked.

I raised my brow turning my eyes from the Blushing girl, to the screen, which was now changed to the fine ass Megan Good trying to find her friend. Wait what? Who am I kidding she is fine. "Make out? Yes I have done it plenty of times." I answered trying not to sound too annoyed.

"I mean with a girl." My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline. "When would I have had time to do that Tori? I have been with one boy for a teenage eternity."

She looked back at the TV. The two girls were taking things a bit further. "I wonder what it's like…" She said kind of to herself.

"Are you gay Tori?" I ask curiously.

"NO!" She screams… "I'm just curious like Katy Perry."

I laugh at her reaction. "There's nothing wrong with liking other girls Tori."

"Are you gay Jade?" She asked me.

"I am a person," I answer matter-of-factly. "No labels on me."

"So, you'd date a girl?" She asked.

"I'm dating a girl right now," I answered with a smirk.

"Come on, be serious." She asked sitting next to me

"I have my preferences, I don't know if they would ever change." I said folding my arms across my chest and leaning back on the headboard.

She blinked at me and sat down again to watch the rest of the movie in silence.

Later, I got up to go do my status update and passed by her to get to my laptop. She pulled my hand to make me stop and turn to face her. She stood up and stroked my cheek. Then she pulled me close and kissed me.

It was soft, and insistent. Her hand moved to the back of my head and I felt an incredibly light feeling within me, then an ache down below. But it was different than I had ever felt before with beck. It was more, intense as if I were stretching and my body was seeking her warmth. Then I panicked and stepped away. My eyes wild I looked at her with a question on my lips. "What was..?"

"End of second date… Good night jade." She said and laid down on the air mattress I had laid out on the floor for her. I turned and stalked to the bathroom.

I had to do something about what she had done to me. I wanted her, but I wasn't going to let her have me. I searched my bathroom drawers for my vibrator. Once I found it I pulled my PJ bottoms off and I saw the most hideous thing. I screamed a silent dream because I didn't want anyone to come to me and see what was wrong with me.

I dropped the vibrator on the floor and I followed dropping to my knees. I just looked at the new friend that had joined me. It was a nice size, I mean, bigger than Becks friend had been, but I shouldn't have this. This has never happened to me before. I held it, and stroked it and I thought, that maybe if I satisfied it, it would go away. I did and it sputtered this milky substance and it shrank away. "What the fuck?"

It was so scary! But now thinking about it in hindsight, it was the coolest thing ever. I don't know how many girls can say they can grow a dick. But why has this never happened before? I have been turned on before. I have to say, I am so glad this never happened to me when I was with Beck. Now what was I supposed to do with this knowledge of my body?

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Walter is passed out on my floor… I didn't kill him It wasn't me.**


	3. Don't Call Me Nancy

**A/N: Okay so I took my time and wrote this out. I must say the last chapter kind of weirded me out. But I am going to have a little fun with Jade's new friend. A lot of people had trouble understanding what a FUTA was, so I looked up a definition that pertains to this story. Still no Sexy time, but I am changing this story to M because of the definition. So as always... Review! Don't be Shy!**

**Tell me what you really think.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Call me Nancy<strong>

_Futanar__i- (Foo- tah- na- ree) can be "originally" females who upon arousal have a phallus emerge from their vagina or clitoris. These phallus, which are much like male penises, are lacking a scrotum and testicles, yet often will ejaculate. They can also be completely transgendered, where they maintain a scrotum and testicles and a permanent phallus, and sometimes both vagina and penis sometimes accompanied by testicles._

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Walter is passed out on my floor… I didn't kill him It wasn't me.**

**Tori Vega: Not dead, I'm alive Nancy.**

**Jade West: Don't call me Nancy**

**Tori Vega: Don't call me Vega**

**Jade West: It's your name!**

**Tori Vega: Come on… say my first name.**

**Jade West: Get out of my house!**

I woke up with my little friend this morning. It was tenting in my pants so embarrassing. I had been hoping it was all a nightmare. But he just kept coming back. I had been having a dream… about Walter. So as I texted a response under the covers with my phone, Vega turned away from my computer screen and glared.

"I need a ride." She said

"Call your sister," I insisted. I wanted to cry this was so embarrassing I curled up on my side wishing it would go away.

"Come on, Jade… you are supposed to be my friend now." She whined. Ugh that irked me to no end. That did it. My little pal receded.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll take you home. I grabbed a set of clothes and headed for the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, Vega had on that blue shirt of hers I really liked. That had a really low back. So that I could see her sexy back peaking out behind her long brown locks.

I shifted uncomfortably. Damn it little Jade will you calm down it is just a shirt! I took a deep breath and walked past her. She followed me wordlessly. As I walked right past my mother who was on the couch reading her novel; Mom blinked at Tori and cleared her throat. "Jade… you had company last night?"

"Yeah…" I said and reached for the door.

"Are you gonna introduce me?"

"No."

"Hi, I'm Tori," Vega said going to my mom and shaking her hand. "I'm in a play with Jade. I was here running lines with her."

I was impressed she didn't mention the date. "Lets go Vega, I don't have all day."

"Bye!" she said waving to my mom.

"Nice to meet you." Mom said. I rolled my eyes and opened the door for us to get out of the house.

As soon as I close the door, Tori becomes Walter and she puts her hand on the small of my back. Walking me to the driver side door and opening it for me. Shit, she's a gentleman. Now I hate her for making me stupid.

I waited for her to get in the car, and then took off. "I'm really having fun on our dates."

"Really?" I asked skeptically

"Yes!" She said, "I mean, it has been the longest we have been together by ourselves without fighting. " She pulled out her phone and made an update on the slap. "Can you take me to the DMV I forgot I had an appointment for the test today."

"VEGA! I don't want to spend all day with you!"

"I just texted Trina to meet me there I have to use our car for the test." She said. A sad–ish tone in her voice. I cringed at the sound and sighed turning right at the light, instead of left.

"I… enjoyed myself in our dates too," I said softly. "Even the kiss was okay. I can now say I kissed a girl and I liked it."

She brightened and smiled back at me. "I liked it too."

"I still have my preferences!" I said trying to keep little Jade at bay.

I pulled up into the DMV parking Lot. "Here we are." I said

She leaned in and kissed my cheek pretty close to my mouth. I stayed still. When she leaned back, I turned my head to look at her honey brown eyes. She crushed her lips against mine again for a quick kiss and stepped out of my car before I could yell at her about it. "Thank you!" She said running into the DMV.

What she didn't know was that I couldn't say anything. My tongue was paralyzed. I know that I had to stay calm or my friend would wake up.

I picked up my cell and checked Vega's status update.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Had an awesome dream last night! I hope it comes true Mood: Excited**

**Andre Harris: Is it the one where you meet Katy Perry and sing on stage with her?**

**Tori Vega: Yeah, To I kissed a girl**

**Robbie Shapiro: That would be so hot**

**Beck Oliver: Did you kiss one?**

**Tori Vega: In the dream?**

**Jade West: This is so Gay**

Monday started out pretty good. I got to school and no Vega. I sighed in relief as I walked to my locker. "Hey," the word was said melodically. Her voice used to make me cringe. Now it gives me a burning sensation from deep inside me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Guess what?" she said unphased by my attitude. I look her over in question. She was wearing her trademark tank top and lace top but this time she actually wore a skirt to school. I looked at her long legs sticking out from the bottom of that denim mini and I bit my lip waiting for her to get to the point. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a card. "Look what I got!"

I looked at her California license. She was so excited. "Alert all slow moving things, Another Vega is on the road." I said rolling my eyes and turning back to my locker.

"Aww, Come on! Now I can take you on a proper date!" She said excitedly

I slam my locker shut and turned to face her. "We're not dating!" I yelled

"But I want to be a proper Gentleman." She said.

"You were…" I stated and headed off to class.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Love my new Car! The picture on my license is awesome… what more could a girl ask for? Mood: Elated**

**Cat Valentine: YAY!**

**Andre Harris: cool chizz Tor **

**Robbie Shapiro: Congrats Tori**

**Beck Oliver: Good Job Tori**

**Jade West: Yeah well at least now I don't have drive you anywhere.**

Rehearsal for the play went better tonight. Sikowitz held us back after. Not all of us just Vega and me. He said we had to work on our intimacy Issues… or more like I had to work on MY intimacy issues.

This is so infuriating. The only reason I kept having a problem was because little Jade would not behave herself. And kept stretching every time Tori laid her head on my shoulder. I had to keep taking bathroom breaks, to splash my face with cold water. Then I had to fix my make up because there was no way I was going to walk back in there where she was without my game face on.

"I want to change the final hug, to a kiss!" Sikowitz said

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled out a protest. "NO WAY!"

Tori looked a little hurt by that. "Yeah… no way."

"No offence, but Vega and I are just barely getting to be friends. I am not comfortable with that." I said honestly coming up to the mad Teacher.

"I am here to mold young artists." Sikowitz started. "The two of you, are two of my most promising students, and you have more in common than you know. I just can't understand why, with such talent you can't get over whatever resentment you have for Tori."

I looked at Sikowitz, then at Vega and I sighed. If he only knew that it wasn't resentment anymore. It was wanton need that defied any physical reality.

"Luckily we have practiced a kiss already." Tori said to Sikowitz. "And it just made everything more tense, so let's not change the script okay?"

I looked at her and smiled gratefully. She frowned and turned away. "Yeah, its way tenser." I said weakly now. I don't know why her frown bothered me so much. I mean why should I care?

"Okay, we won't change the script, but maybe you two need to spend the next week planning a way to get connected." Sikowitz stated.

"Any suggestions?" Tori asked.

"No!" He said leaving the black box.

I stood where I was and folded my arms across my chest, and looked over at Vega. "Okay, Later." She said and went to grab her purse.

I don't know why, but I really didn't want her to go. She tortures me so much I am in actual physical pain; and it's a good kind of pain. "Tori…" I said softly, "Would you like to hang out after school tomorrow?"

She turned to face me and kind of smiled. "Like a date?"

I shrugged. "Whatever helps right?" I answered

She laughed and nodded, "Sure Nancy." She said with a smile, "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"I'll be the dude this time… Maybe I can understand your point of view." I said walking up to her. We stood facing each other for a bit. "And don't call me Nancy."

"Then stop calling me Vega… I love it when you say my name."

I raise a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah… It sounds really sexy." I looked at her because I couldn't deny to myself what she had been doing all week.

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked. She nodded. "Why haven't you just asked me out?"

"Because you have your preferences… and I have mine."

I looked down at my shoes. "How long?"

"Since…" she clears her throat and makes her voice shrill in imitation of me. "DUDE, Why you rubbing my boyfriend?"

I look at her in surprise. "And the coffee in the hair didn't turn you off?"

"Oh it did…" she started "But then you came to help me at my Punishment when you faked that black eye… "

"That night was kind of fun." I said remembering reaching a mutual truce as I drove her home that night. I kind of hung out there because she texted the guys and they all convened at her house that night and we had our own mini party.

"Yeah… Hanging out at my house on Friday nights kind of became a tradition after that." I remembered the last time I went to Tori's house on a Friday I had not been invited, and I got dumped. My thoughts must have reflected on my face, because she stopped talking and just kind of looked at me. "Sorry we left you out a lot of the time."

"How could you like me? And hate me at the same time?" I asked her

"You should ask yourself that question, shouldn't you Nancy?" She said walking out of the black box.

"DON'T CALL ME NANCY!"

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: I got a HOT date tomorrow! Third Date! Should I wear something Sexy? Mood: Giddy**

**Jade West: NO!**

**Tori Vega: Really Nancy?**

**Andre Harris: It's the Third date! Dude does not need to see your goodies.**

**Jade West: I'm uncomfortable just thinking about it.**

**Tori Vega: I want Dude to think I'm Sexy**

**Jade West: Trust me that is not a problem… Dudes don't need to see your goodies to think you are sexy**

**Tori Vega: Does Dude think I'm Sexy?**

I stare at my computer screen for a while. What does she want me to say? I wait a few minutes. I knew she would post something as soon as she got home, so of course with us kind of acknowledging how we feel to each other; I really had to see what she was writing.

**Jade West: Yes Dude does.**

**Beck Oliver: Who is DUDE?**

**Andre Harris: I don't wanna know.**

I sighed staring at the screen. "Don't call me Nancy," I whispered.

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Starting To date again… Weird But exciting. Mood: Anxious**


	4. Third Date

**A/N: Okay… I couldn't stop writing and I kept on going and I was called a bit of a tease… and I am sorry but I continue to be one. There is a lot of text messaging, and status updating, and fighting, so it is a bit different from the rest. I hope you like this too. So as always, Review! Don't be Shy!**

**Tell me what you really think!—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Date<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Starting To date again… Weird But exciting. Mood: Anxious**

**Beck Oliver: Wait you're what?**

**Jade West: WHAT?**

**Beck Oliver: You're dating?**

**Jade West: How is that any of your business?**

**Beck Oliver: It's Not!**

**Jade West: Fine then!**

**Beck Oliver: FINE**

I turned away from my computer and faced the daunting task of getting dressed for school today. Why is this, such a big deal? The chime on my phone rings. I have a text message.

**Beck: You moved on pretty quickly**

**Me: It's been a month**

**Beck: Doesn't mean you have to go out with the first person that asks you out.**

**Me: Not the first person.**

**Beck: SinJin doesn't count.**

**Me: Not the first person**

**Beck: Really?**

**Me: Really**

It was a few minutes and I still didn't get a response. I turned to look at my Closet again. I sighed and looked at it all in dismay. I got another text; this time it was Vega… I mean Tori.

**Tori: Wear that off the shoulder shirt you have.**

**Me: What?**

**Tori: you know that one that you wore the other day; it is a scoop neck and kind of long. You wore it with tights.**

I smirked. She's trying to dress me. No way! Although, Beck really liked that shirt, said I had sexy shoulders.

**Me: Okay, but wear a skirt for me… I like your legs.**

**Tori: Way ahead of you**.

**Me: How did you know I liked your legs?**

**Tori: I saw you staring yesterday. You also like my ass.**

**Me: Don't talk about it.**

**Tori: LOL**

I shook my head and reached for the Shirt in question. Then I got another text. It was beck again.

**Beck: Do you like him more than me?**

**Me: No.**

**Beck: Do you still love me?**

**Me: That's a stupid question.**

**Beck: But you're dating him.**

**Me: You made your choice.**

**Beck: Yeah I guess I did… I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I asked Tori out.**

I blinked at this text. "Wait what?"

**Me: She's dating Dude.**

**Beck: What Dude? There's no dude. She's been out with you the past few days.**

**Me: Well… Yes I do mind.**

**Beck: HA!**

**Me: What?**

**Beck: You do care if I move on.**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

**Beck: Then why can't I move on with her?**

**Me: Cause Dude is a girl. Tori's Gay**

Instantly, I regretted texting that. It wasn't true… well some of it was true.

**Beck: No she's not… You're just being hateful.**

**Me: Just ask her yourself.**

Why did I text that?

**Beck: Why would she tell you she is Gay and not Andre her best friend.**

**Me: Are you sure Andre doesn't know?**

**Beck: Still she wouldn't tell you.**

**Me: She didn't tell me… I saw. **

I felt, I did. I sighed again and hurried into the bathroom to get dressed.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Nervous about seeing DUDE. It's so great to feel these feelings again after Steven… DUDE better not have someone else. Mood: Anxious**

**Beck Oliver: DUDE? Or DUDDETTE?**

**Jade West: BECK REALLY?**

**Tori Vega: YOUR FIGHT! Needs to get off of my slap page!**

**Beck Oliver: She told me you were Gay!**

**Tori Vega: She WHAT? JADE!**

**Jade West: He was going to ask you out, and I got Jealous.**

**Beck Oliver: I KNEW it!**

**Tori Vega: YOU KNOW NOTHING! Dude, how could you say that to your EX?**

**Beck Oliver: I was trying to prove a point!**

**Tori Vega: Stupid Point! I'm Bi! Yes DUDE is a DUDDETTE What does that Prove?**

**Jade West: Vega you didn't have to justify him with an answer he is being a jerk.**

**Beck Oliver: Oh…**

**Jade West: This is why I only post at night.**

I pulled my car into the school parking lot and parked next to this SICK electric blue spyder. There was someone still inside, because as I pulled up the top was coming up in the car. The door opened and some beautiful Tanned extra long legs in a skin tight black skirt and a cool as hell purple top stepped out of the car. "Sick Ride Vega."

She looked at me and smiled. "Made me think of your eyes." She said and reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry about this morning." I said softly.

"You were jealous?" She asked. I understood what she meant by the question so I clarified what I meant.

"I meant that I didn't want him to ask you out before we had a chance to figure out what this was."

She smiled, "Okay, Come on I'll get you some coffee." She pulled my hand and made me walk ahead of her. "And walk slow, so I can watch."

I blushed "Vega don't be gross… and I'm buying I am Dude remember?"

She laughed and walked along side me to the Jet brew barista.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: At lunch with my friends… Beck and Jade Please behave. Mood: Tense**

** Beck Oliver: I will if she will.**

** Jade West: Whatever**

"So do we know her?" Beck asked Tori

"Yes we do." Andre said. Then when tori glared at him he face palmed. He didn't look at me. I should have known he would know. And I was okay with it because I knew he was helping her get to me. They always seemed to be conspiring on something or another. Too bad he can't keep a secret for too long.

"Who is she? I mean is she hot?" Andre laughed and then shouted as I am guessing both Tori's foot came down on his toes and my boot made contact with his shin at the same time.

"Jade… you said you saw her…" he started trying to bring me into this stupid conversation.

"You guys are so gross what is your fascination with girl on girl action?" I asked

"Are you kidding?" Robbie piped in. "It's HOT!"

I stood up to leave; I had lost my appetite. "You people make me sick."

As I walk away I get a chime that I got a text message from Tori.

**Tori: Where are you taking me tonight?**

**Me: Do you like exotic food?**

**Tori: Yes**

**Me: I know just the place.**

**Tori: Tell me!**

**Me: NO… it's a surprise.**

I had a grin on my face as We texted and suddenly Beck came up behind me and yanked my phone from my hand.

"Oooh you're texting your new boyfriend? " He teased before looking at the texts.

"GIVE ME THAT!" I shouted Jumping on his back to make a grab for it.

He is so tall I can't reach it and he keeps me at bay while he looks down on the screen. "YOU?" He shouted... "YOU'RE DUDE?"

I grabbed my phone. "So WHAT?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" he asked. Pain very evident in his eyes.

"Would it have felt any less painful if I had told you when you asked me? I have to be sure of what this is. I don't really know what's going on right now and I needed some time. Before I just told you that I don't like you like that anymore." I looked at him trying to see his pain. "Wouldn't it feel more resolute if I told you with all certainty that I am in love with the girl?"

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry," I said placing my hand on his forearm. "Thanks for not being a total Jerk about it."

He pulled me close and held me tightly. I missed this a lot. His arms were so familiar, but right now they felt different. He placed his forehead on mine and he whispered. "Something is different."

I nodded and pulled him in for another hug. I hear a throat clear behind me, and Beck lets go of me as if I were on fire. I turned to face Tori and smiled I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and walked inside with her.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Out for an Exotic Dinner with DUDE… Kitfou here I come! Mood: Starved**

** Andre Harris: What is Kitfou?**

** Jade West: It's like Beef Sashimi**

** Robbie Shapiro: Is that Japanese?**

** Tori Vega: Ethiopian**

** Cat Valentine: One time, my brother served raw beef at a vegetarian restaurant. The owner had to close the place down.**

** Tori Vega: Gross**

** Jade West: Really Walter? We're on a date!**

I took the phone out of her hands and dropped it in my Cami. I smiled at her wiggling my brows and sat closer to her in the booth and put my arm around her. "What, you think I won't come after it in there?" she asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you will, and I'll let you get it… Later." I said and I reached for the food in front of me.

"Why do you like this?" Tori said she had not tasted it yet a bit nervous to put raw meat in her mouth.

"It looks like blood."

"Does it taste like blood?" She asks watching me and doing what I do.

"No." I say with a laugh, "Just try it."

She put a bit of the spicy beef in her mouth and moaned. "Oh my god! This is sooo good!"

I laughed "Kitfou!"

We ate voraciously and talked about a lot of things. Sikowitz was right; Tori and I have more than gender in common. Like annoying siblings, and talent. Some of our music preferences are similar. But we are different enough to captivate each other and stay interested in learning something new. "I write Poetry." She said to me

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of poetry? The lovey-dovey kind?"

"Yes, and sometimes the dirty kind." She said a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"What? No way!" I said in amusement

She smiles at me. "Yeah… I wrote one about you. About a dream I had."

"What" I said intrigued, "Tell it to me…" I started then I thought the better of it. "Better yet, save it… I don't think I could handle it if you said it here."

She raised a brow, "Do I make you horny?"

"If you didn't I wouldn't have come." I answered without hesitation. We stared at each other for an intense minute and she came forward and kissed me. Oh my god, she has to stop now. I pull away and she ran her fingers through my hair just staring at my lips and 'Little Jade' is beginning to expand. "Let's get out of here." I whispered. I had to get some distance between Tori and I before my tights looked really funny.

I dropped like Forty bucks at the table and slid out of the booth. Tori took my hand and I pulled her out to my car.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Just had an AMAZING dinner with DUDE, I wonder what will happen next! Mood: Sexy**

** Jade West: Not Happening!**

** Tori Vega: PLEASE! **

She dropped her phone as I started the car. "Well will you come in the house and hang out with me a while?

I looked at her "Your car is at school remember?" I asked

"Oh… okay." She said looking at me dejectedly.

I lean in for a kiss, then I stroke her cheek, "we have plenty of time." I whispered then I pulled out of the restaurant parking lot.

"I've been waiting for a year and a half…" She mumbled with a frown.

I laughed lightly and pulled out on to traffic.

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Excellent Date… Thank you Walter. Mood: content**


	5. Tears and Sweat

**A/N: Oh wow I finally finished my thoughts! This trilogy of chapters were pretty intensely engraved in my mind and I finally have them typed up and out of them… now I have to go to the second phase of the story! As Always, Review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tears and Sweat<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Excellent Date… Thank you Walter. Mood: content**

** Beck Oliver: So that's it then?**

** Jade West: What's it? It was a date… a good one**

** Beck Oliver: well … I'm happy for you.**

** Jade West: Thanks**

** Tori Vega: Yeah Thanks Beck.**

My eyebrows shot up at that and I picked up my phone. "Hullo?" I heard at the other end.

"Hey…" I said strangely, happy to hear her voice. I stayed home from school that day because I just didn't feel like having to answer any questions.

"Hey!" She said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Miserable, where are you?" She answered

"At Home." I answered.

"Well are you coming to the cast party this afternoon?"

"Cast party? We haven't done the play yet." I said laying back on the bed.

"It's just us, no Sikowitz or adults this is a strictly teen party."

"Where?"

"Don't know… I think my parents are going to be gone…" I stop listening because I heard my mom calling my name.

"Hold on, I'll call you right back."

I went down to see her. "Why are you not at school?" She asked me.

"I have cramps." I lied

"I have to go to a symposium, you have to go to your dad's tonight." She said and I groaned.

"Can't I just stay here?" I said.

"Alone?" she asked.

"I mean I could probably have some of my friends sleep over like Cat or Tori." I said. "I don't want to spend more time with Him and his jailbait for more time than I need to."

I knew that would get her. My mom's not bitter; she just hates Jodie. "Okay, You're old enough I guess. No parties…"

"Can I throw my Cast party here, just a few of us I promise!" I added.

I put on the puppy dogface, not that I wouldn't throw the party here anyway but it is easier if I have permission. "Alright…"

"Yes!" I hug my mother, which is rare, and she holds me back like she's starved. I like her smile; I hadn't seen it in so long.

"You sure know when to turn on the charm little girl." Mom said, "I see you on Sunday."

"Okay!" I run up the stairs back to my phone I text Tori right away.

**Me: The cast party can move to my house I have the room and my mom is gone for the rest of the week.**

**Tori: Great! Are you home alone?**

**Me: Yes…**

I stopped to think about it a bit. Maybe she can stay with me, maybe she'll say yes.

**Me: Stay with me?**

She didn't answer me back. Instead I got a phone call.

"Hey…" I said with a smile.

"I'll be there tonight with my bag and your homework." That was all she said and I swore my face was threatening to split on me.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Cast Party is ON TONIGHT! Mood: PARTY**

** Jade West: This is the Cast and Crew alone right?**

** Tori Vega: Yes**

** Beck Oliver: I'm grounded.**

** Jade West: What happened to your roof, your rules?**

** Beck Oliver: RV is in the shop**

** Andre Harris: I'm in**

The Cast party was great. A little different since this is actually two days before we open we should still be preparing ourselves. Tori and I still were a little awkward but decidedly much better than when we first started.

I broke out the liquor cabinet and some of the guy's mixed drinks. My mom never looked in there. All of that stuff was my dad's and she kept it in the settlement. It would be a shame for it all to go to waste. I drank one drink, I really didn't like to be wasted, and I wanted to enjoy handing out with Tori without inhibition so I just had that one. Then Andre Gave me a coke that I swear tasted like alcohol but it must have been the drink I had before.

It was a school night, so I hoped everyone could find his or her way back home but I really was not feeling that entire well anymore. I headed up the stairs to my room. "Jade?"

I turned and saw Tori. She looked so pretty. We had danced a little bit tonight there is just too many people I didn't get to enjoy her. "Hey babe…" I said with a smile.

"You okay?" She asked coming to me.

"I'm a little tipsy." I said sitting on my bed.

She smiled, "Me too." She sat down next to me and caressed my cheek. "Been wanting to kiss you all night."

"We're alone now." I whispered.

"I know," She whispered back and moved closer to me giving me a kiss. "Please?"

It was the same plea from the night before. My clouded mind was not inclined to deny her or me that pleasure so I kissed her again. I stood up and turned off tall of the lights in the room and could see her by the light of the moon sitting on my bed

It was as if we were in a dream, I reached out to her and caressed her cheek. I settled on my knees between her legs as we drank hungrily from each other. The now familiar stretching in my loins was almost a welcome feeling. My inhibitions out the window, I wanted to try this thing out.

I tugged at the hem of her shirt and she dis engaged from the kiss raising her arms up over her head. That damned bra is obstructed my view. I leaned forward and kissed her neck, while reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

They were finally free, and I smiled and moaned as my hands caressed their way from her shoulders down to her breast. I brought one perfect breast to my mouth. She arched her back as I suckled at her breast.

She grew impatient, and tugged at my shirt. I raised my hand and disengaged from her breast with a satisfying pop. I heard her whimper as she finds I wasn't wearing a bra. "So naked!" She whispers.

"I don't wear bras at home." I mumbled leaning forward yet again claiming the other breast.

"Let me touch them please." She mumbles, I think she is a little farther gone than I am.

I disengage and expose my chest to her. She leans forward and kisses my neck. With her hands she reaches down and cups both of them at the same time. I bite my lip as the stretching becomes almost unbearable. I need Tori. I need her now. "Tori," I said running my hand up her skirt. She wore a skirt for me, and I was grateful. I hooked my fingers on her underwear and pulled them down. Then pulled her closer to me. Her wetness pressed against my belly. It would have been so easy to just…

But I couldn't show her how freakish I was. I didn't want her to know how freakish I was. I am a woman. A WOMB MAN! I have the same things she has; I am not a freak. I stepped away from her and walked over to my dresser. "Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" She asked her need so audible.

"I'm getting my … my toy." I answered pretending to look for something in my drawers.

"Oooh, fun… Do I get to use it too?"

"No… call me selfish, but this is all about you tonight." I pulled my pants and looked down at 'Little jade', straining at my underwear and sighed.

I heard her shift and suddenly there is a skirt flying past my head. I smiled and stayed in the shadows when I said. "Get in the bed, under the covers."

She did, "Are you going to join me?"

I walked closer making sure I stayed in the shadows. I jumped into bed quickly, and I pulled her close kissing her soundly. My girlfriend moaned into my mouth. Did I say my girlfriend? Yeah I guess I did. With that thought in mind, I shift us so that I am hovering above her. She looks up at me her eyes full of lust. She is sober; there is no haze of alcohol in her eyes. I am sober now. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She ran her fingers through my hair and down my back. She raked her nails back up my back and I shivered at the sensation. I wanted her again. "I'm ready," she said.

I kissed her and positioned myself at her entrance and slowly I pushed my way in. It was as if I was dipped in silk. She moaned in my ear and I was covered in chocolate and now I understand why boys always want to get in girl's pants.

A tear came to my eyes as I began to move faster and faster still. Yes I cried as I made love to my girlfriend in my bed like a MAN. I hated it and I loved it and we just FIT. "Jade?" She half moaned the question

"I'm… oh god." I groaned and I increased my speed. My eyes rolled at the back of my head. Her hips began to move trying to meet me.

"Oh Jade…" Tori moaned and wrapped her legs around me. She is so wet and slippery I can't get enough of her. Little Jade began to do a little dance; she pulsated inside of Tori and suddenly she was held as if in a vice and we cry out together. I came inside her, and it was so weird.

"Holy…." I say into the skin of her neck.

She begins to laugh. "Have you used that thing before?"

I move from astride her and 'Little Jade' went back to her hiding place finally placated. "No."

"Where is it? Can I see?" She asked. I kissed her to shut her up.

"Shut up Vega." I turn her back to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

My hand hit something hard and I picked it up. It was my pear phone. I turned the camera app on the flash went off and on the screen was a picture of Tori and me. "That is going to be my wall paper." I said softly backing out of the camera and pushing the slap app.

"Oh god, please don't let anyone near your phone."

"I never do." I whispered and typed my status update. "Good night Tori."

"I love you." I heard her whisper into the night. I hold her closer in response and kiss her temple.

**Status Update**

**Jade West: To all of you who were at my house tonight; you are coming back to clean it tomorrow! Mood: Wazzed**


	6. My Beloved

**A/N: I have been reading JORIS at the weekend. So you know that means I had to write this. I didn't know what was supposed to happen here so there are a few surprises for even me in this chapter. As always, review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me how you really feel.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Beloved<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: To all of you who were at my house tonight; you are coming back to clean it tomorrow! Mood: Wazzed**

**Andre Harris: Be there in ten minutes**

**SinJin VanCleef: Still here… already started.**

**Jade West: Wait, You what?**

**Tori Vega: Get in the shower, I'll meet you downstairs.**

I had wondered where she'd gone. Imagine my surprise when I opened up my eyes to find that I was the only one in my bed. I was naked, which told me it had not been a dream. I picked up my pear phone and saw the picture on my wallpaper. No it wasn't a dream. I smiled and I was also glad that 'Little Jade' had been too shy to come out that morning.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: What did I say? I hope it wasn't too soon… Mood: Embarrassed**

** Andre Harris: What did you say?**

** Tori Vega: I can't repeat that… OMG why!**

** Jade West: Don't be embarrassed. Give me a little time.**

** Tori Vega: : )**

I sighed as I got out of bed. I went to do what I was told, I got ready for school and as I got downstairs I could smell the eggs and bacon and Coffee. "Oh, you are al life saver, I don't know what Andre gave me last night… but I think I am hung over." I said pouring myself a cup. I would have kissed her, but Sinjin and Andre were eating some breakfast.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, but for some reason, the intimacy that we shared last night. Made this morning awkward as hell. "Okay that's just weird." Andre spoke up.

I looked at him. "Why?" I heard her ask and waited for his response.

"Because, I know what's going on… there is all this extra tension around you guys. It's just something I have to get used to I guess."

I looked around. "Why didn't anyone else come?" I asked changing the subject.

"They all bailed. But there wasn't much of a mess. So Me and Andre pretty much took care of everything while you were in the shower." Sinjin answered.

It dawned on me at this point that Tori hadn't said much since I walked into the room. Normally I would have preferred it that way, but I needed to know what she was thinking. I looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

She blushed a little and turned away from me. "I… kind of sore actually."

My eyebrows shot up at the directness of her words about what happened last night. "Why?" I asked taking a sip of coffee trying to disguise my discomfort.

"Well the toy we were playing with is bigger than mine." I choked on the coffee and I coughed sending it streaming into Sinjin's face.

"I… I'm sorry." I said at him. Then I turned to her. "I'm so sorry."

She laughed softly reaching for some paper towels as Andre pulled Sinjin out of the room. "Why?"

"I don't know… Did I hurt you?"

"No." Tori said throwing the coffee soaked paper towels in the trash. Then she stood next to me. "I had fun, and I want to do it again soon."

"Really?" I asked feeling my throat close up on me.

"Really." She leaned closer and kissed me. I responded immediately. "Maybe tonight?"

"Um, okay." I said with a shiver of anticipation in my voice. "Maybe you can read me your poem."

She smiled, "You remembered."

I smiled back, "of course I did."

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Longest day at school ever… Come on bell ring! Mood= annoyed**

** Jade West: Yeah me too**

** Andre Harris: We still have rehearsals.**

** Tori Vega: AWWW Fuck**

** Jade West: Ugh**

** Andre Harris: Tori I'm sure that's why you're annoyed**

** Jade West: Tommy don't make Mommy spank you.**

** Andre Harris: Heard you're good at it**

** Tori Vega: ANDRE**

** Jade West: OMG**

I walked into the Black Box more than a little embarrassed. Tori had to stop telling Andre everything. This was going to kill me. I scowled as I threw my bag down on my chair back stage and started to get dressed. It was dress rehearsal.

Tori looked uncomfortable when she walked into the girls' dressing room. I looked at her through the mirror. I finished putting my blond wig on and turned to look at her. "Walter… come here."

She looked at me as if unsure if I was angry or not. I was pissed, but at the situation, not her. "I'm sorry." She said as she came closer.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. "You have got to stop telling Andre every thing!" I whispered into the skin of her neck. She shivered and I smiled because I was having the same effect on her as she had on me. "I need a measure of mystery to remain between he and I. I need him to fear me."

She laughed and leaned back to look at my eyes. "Why?"

"Because I can't be mean to you anymore. Everyone's got to pay." I answered kissing her lips softly. "Now go get dressed Walter, I see you on the stage."

She blushed as I let go of her and walked toward the door. "Okay Nancy, see you there."

"DON'T CALL ME NANCY!" I said walking out to the stage. I pinned Andre with a deathly glare as I went to first position.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Rehearsal was awesome, can't wait till opening night. Mood Exciting**

** Erwin Sikowitz: You ought to be proud of yourselves; you rocked rehearsals. Just one more rehearsal, and look out Thursday night!**

** Tori Vega: : )**

** Jade West: Can't wait till it's over.**

** Tori Vega: Should I be offended?**

** Jade West: No**

** Beck Oliver: Wow the things you miss when you're grounded.**

** Jade West: You haven't missed a thing,**

** Tori Vega: Jade … I wrote a new one… I like it better**

** Jade West: You staying over or what?**

** Tori Vega: I know… not on the Slap… Yes I am all week**

** Jade West: OK**

I opened the door to my house letting Tori inside. It was my turn to cook she cooked breakfast. I'll cook dinner. I keyed in the alarm code and as soon as we walked in. When I turned to face her I was attacked. Her lips were on mine before I could react, or even control Little Jade, which I realized that I could now that I had been with the object of my desire. She poked out a bit, but Tori was pressed against me. I pulled away and took a deep breath. "Okay… let's stop for a little bit I'm getting a bit worked up.

She smiled at me and ran her hands along my belly. "That was the point."

I took her hands in mine, and kissed them. "I think… it will be more fun if we took it a little bit slower."

"Jade… I am a year and a HALF ahead of you in this…" She said pouting… it was cute.

I laughed a little. "Vega, do you hear yourself?"

"I know I sound like a dude don't I?" She said dropping her hands as I nodded.

"It's okay, it took me a while to give it up to Beck… he was wound up tight." I answered heading for the kitchen.

"What was that like?" She asked. "I mean your first time."

"Quick and painful." I answered without thinking as I gathered supplies for dinner. She giggled at my answer, and I kind of felt bad for putting the boy out there like that. "Not that it didn't get better afterward." She was all out laughing now. I couldn't help but smirk. "How about yours."

"You ought to know… you were there." She said softly and I dropped the spaghetti all over the floor.

I turned to face her. I hadn't thought whether she had done it before or not. I just assumed she had… at least with that Steven guy. "me?"

She nodded. When she saw that I was nearly hyperventilating she came over to me and placed her hand on my back. "And it was wonderful."

"No… Listen, that was not special…" Not how I meant for that to sound. I sighed and tried to explain myself better. "I mean, it could have been much better than a half drunken roll in the sack."

She smiled at me. "I loved every minute of it."

"Tonight… we make it right." I said and began to pick up the spaghetti off of the floor. She stooped down to help me. When we were done, I ushered her to the dining room and asked her to set the table.

**Status Updates**

**Tori Vega: Having a romantic dinner with my new honey. Mood: Hungry**

** Jade West: I'm going as fast as I can.**

** Tori Vega: Wasn't talking about food.**

** Jade West: I'm going as fast as I can… COOL IT**

I cooked up some spaghetti and meatballs, glad that we had the makings of a really good dinner in the pantry. At least, one that I knew I could make. I put our meal on the table and I lit some candles and just before I called for Tori who was wandering around the house. I think she was in my back yard now my phone rang. " Mom…" I said answering the phone.

"Hi, just checking in." she said, "I want to video chat so I can see that you're okay for myself."

"Then why didn't you just call with the video phone?"

"Because I don't know how to use it." She answered. "Just call me back on Video."

I sighed, "Yeah, okay." I hung up and contemplated not calling back but I thought I better do it or she will just call me again when I am doing more fun things.

"OOOH there she is!" she said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile. "So I'm alive," I said and she squinted at the screen.

"And are having company I see…" I looked behind me, she could see the table setting.

"No… I told you Tori or Cat would stay with me. Tori is here again and we are rehearsing the play. She plays my husband in it."

"Are you sure it isn't Beck? I don't want to come back and find out my daughter is pregnant or something."

"No, just Tori."

"I want to see."

I turned my head, "TORI!" I called out

She was just outside at the pool so she walked waked in. "Hey is dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah I was about to call you… Say hi to my mom." Jade said pointing the phone at Tori.

"Hi Mrs. West."

"Call me Joanne." She frowned a little bit, but the frown went as fast as it came. "Don't let Beck near her."

"MOM! Beck and I broke up!" I said taking the phone back.

"When?"

"A month ago… Look can I go now?"

"You're single?" My mom said furrowing her brows again.

"Kind of … yes." She didn't like the word kind of. I could tell.

"Oh okay." She said, "I'll be home in time for your play."

The total change of subject was strange but welcome, "Sweet…"

"Jade if you need to talk about stuff you know you can come to me right."

Hmmm… "Yeah mom." I said

"I mean it…"

"MOM! I have to go." I said, it's just weird. "bye!"

I let out a breath, and turned to Tori who had a total look of amusement on her face. "She is so sweet."

I pulled a face. "I have never had to do so much talking to her before." I walked to the table and pulled a chair out for Tori.

"Maybe the Symposium is about how to talk to your teenaged daughter." She said sitting down.

I snorted in laughter and took my seat, "Probably." She giggled a little and began to eat. "What?"

"I don't know what I expected. But I didn't expect a normal mother daughter relationship."

I didn't know if I should be offended by it. "Why not?"

"Because how I saw you with your dad."

"Two totally different people. Mom supports anything I want to do… she is the reason I go to Hollywood Arts."

Tori smiled at me. "I love this Jade…" she faltered realizing that she had told me that she loved me for the second time. I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

"I have a lot to sort out Tori. Like you said, you are ahead of me by a year and a half."

"I know, no pressure." She said squeezing my hand.

We eat in silence for a little while. I want to change the mood. Then I remembered that she had written a poem, "Read me your poem."

She blushed and went over to her purse and got her notebook. "Okay, don't laugh."

"I make no promises." I say truthfully, "You get only honest feedback from me."

"Well… okay… but… No I can't ," she says putting it down.

"Read it!" I said softening my voice, the amusement leaving my tone.

* * *

><p>She takes a deep breath and begins to read:<p>

**_My beloved met me, and brought me into her house, _**

**_And I was eager to show her my beauty_**

**_My desire was to go down to bathe myself before her_**

**_Her body excited me, and I was trapped with her love_**

I inhaled. That was beautiful I put my fork down and leaned back n my chair.

_**Took her pleasure of me, rejoiced as one with me **_

_**She laid me down on a fragrant honey-bed.**_

_**And made me drunk with sex**_

_**But my fire was not yet quenched from making love with her**_

_**And I was sent away - to waste my day in longing**_

_**To have my precious sweet, lying beside my heart,**_

I blinked. Yeah that was sexy all right. I bit my lip as I listened to her; my heart beating wildly in my chest. What was happening to me? I had never ever felt like this.

**_Beloved, please do not ever be far from me_**

**_O my hero, my lover… Come, look upon me_**

**_Now I will take my pleasure in you,_**

_**As I go down to the water with you** _

I was light headed, and my eyes stung with unshed tears. I was going to cry again. I don't cry. She makes me so vulnerable, and everything in me tells me I should end this, whatever it is. Before we both get hurt.

**_Our hearts dance in a balanced beat_**

**_Our tongues doing the work of our hands_**

**_Our skins burning like a wild fire, put out stroke by stroke._**

**_Until the night becomes dawn_**

**_And as the sun lights the sky,_**

**_My precious sweet is sated _**

**_And I am wrapped in her love like a blanket on my heart._**

**_My beloved… My one._**

* * *

><p>Her one? Her one… I looked at her expectant brown eyes, and felt myself melt a little bit. My cheeks were wet, I blinked and wiped the tears away. I cleared my throat and smiled because I couldn't speak. But I needed her to know that I loved it. "that… was beautiful."<p>

She smiled widely and let go of a breath she had been holding. She reached out and dried a tear from my cheek. I lunge forward and take her lips in mine. Soon there were hands all over bodies and pieces of clothing strewn as we made our way to my room.

I don't bother to turn on the light as we enter the room. And I am thankful that the sun had set outside. There would be no hiding once my jeans came off but I needed the darkness. I wasn't ready to tell her what had happened to me. I wanted her, I didn't want her to run away. I lay her down on the bed and walked away into the darkest part of my room. I took my boots off then my pants and underwear, when made my way over to her timidly. She reached out to turn my bedside table on, but I stopped her. "I want to see you."

"I'm self conscious. Just, let me handle it my way for now." I said softly.

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "Can I taste you?" she asked

"Uh, Tori, a little slower." I said, hovering over her again. I kissed her neck my hardness grazed her entrance and we both hissed. I pulled my hips away and suckled at her breast.

"Jade, Jade, Jade…" she murmured. "Just put it in, I have been ready since this morning."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Patience, doing this the gentlemanly way…"

"Fuck it, you're a girl, my girl and I want you now." She said wrapping her legs around me pulling my hips to her. I entered her and we both exhaled. I moaned as I began to move. I am not so sure I will ever be able to get used to the feeling of my Clit inside of her vagina like a dick. It's so sensitive, and I wondered if I could control myself and stay a little longer than I did the night before.

I relished the feeling of her below me. Her breast against mine, her hips against mine. Her breath on my neck, my breath on hers and I moved. I moved as I abandoned the fact that I forgot to pretend I had a toy. She didn't seem to think it was odd she moved with me.

I thought back to what I liked and I tapped her thigh as I pulled out. She looked at me. "Get on your knees."

"wait what?" she asked confused.

"Trust me, turn around get on all fours, it feels really good." I purred she did as she was told and I was shocked that I was still able to go. I entered her and her moans got louder. I played with her center as y pounded my hips against hers. Tori's entire body shook as her walls tightened around me. That made me yelp. It was more intense than the day before. "OOOOHhh… I said trying to think of anything else, so I just would last longer.

"Oh Fuck… Oh fuck… " Tori groaned. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed hold of her breasts as I continued to move this time faster than I had before. I spilled, and I cried out at the feeling. "Holy Shit Jade." She screamed with me convulsing with me. I collapse next to her and she reaches out to my hips. Her hand brushes up against a very sensitive little jade that has retreated into her hood.

I took her hand and kissed it. "I got mine… thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" I said "Big time."

"When will you let me love you." Tori asked looking into my eyes.

I didn't answer; I just kissed her deeply. "You already love me plenty." I said to her and I wished I could say I loved her back, why was I so hesitant?

We were silent for a while. Suddenly I felt Tori relax next to me "Tori?" I said looking at her. she was asleep. I slid out of bed and reached for my robe hanging on a hook in my bathroom. I sat at my laptop and updated my status like I always do. Then I look at my girl's sleeping form and bite my lip. I pick up my phone and dial my mom. "Mom?"

"Jade? What's going on hun."

"I think… I'm Bi."

"Jade… are you sure?"

"No…" I said walking out of my room to the living room. "I just like her."

"Tori?"

"Yeah…"

"I need you to be careful… Don't go too far… don't get too intimate." It's too late for that.

"Why mom? I like her, and she likes me. Why not?" I pulled my legs against me.

"Have you been feeling weird?" My mom asked after a pause.

"Weird?" I asked because all of it is weird.

"Physically…"

"OH MY GOD… Mom! Why didn't you tell me this would happen to me? Why didn't you tell me I am a freak?" She knew all this time.

"I didn't know…" Mom sighed. "It only happens around girls… If you were with a man you would never have known. You were with Beck all that time, I never would have imagined…"

"This is something I should have known! I found out alone in my bathroom! My first kiss with her and I just… GOD!"

"Jade listen…"

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

"I wanted you to understand you were a woman, first and foremost. Not a freak."

"What is happening?"

"It's a family thing… I don't know how far back it goes, but it is a mutation that ensures our lineage, no matter who we choose to be with."

"Wait… you mean I can get her pregnant?" This is bullshit.

"Yes… Jade … Don't get intimate please." My mom pleaded. I sighed.

"Okay," I said weakly.

"I think she should go home tomorrow." Mom said.

"Okay," I said weakly.

"Don't be in such a hurry, go out have fun, DON'T have sex unless you are sure you can confide in her."

I started to cry, and all I could do is hope I hadn't done the last thing that would have occurred to me. "Okay." I whispered. "I'm gonna go to bed now mom."

"Okay Jade, Good night." She said and I hung up the phone.

Oh please God, if you are watching, don't let my ignorance be the catalyst to the biggest change in my life. I walked back into my room. I watched her asleep on my bed. I had to tell her, but what if every thing was fine? Then I would have freaked her out for nothing. No… I can't tell her just yet. But tomorrow she had to go home.

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Random- how many insane clowns do you need to make a posse? Mood: thinkey**


	7. If I only had a

**A/N: Okay dokey… I was working on In Development… and I am halfway done with the chapter, but I am soooooooooooooooo into this story, because so many of you are enjoying it. So as always, review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>If I only had a…<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Random- how many insane clowns do you need to make a posse? Mood: thinkey**

** Tori Vega: One**

** Jade West: : )**

I asked Tori to leave for school without me. I had some things to take care of. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to tell her she couldn't stay in my house anymore this week.

I didn't get to school till second period which thankfully that meant I didn't have to see her till we were in Sikowitz' class. As I put away my books my cell chirped with a text. Of course it was her who else could it be?

**Tori: Are you here yet?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Tori: What happened?**

**Me: My mom says that you can't stay at the house the rest of the week. I'm kind of grounded.**

There that fixed it. My mom did technically say that Tori had to go. This way she's the bad guy, not me. I grabbed my dance shoes and the dance bag hanging on the hook and started heading to my Hip-Hop class.

**Tori: What? Why?**

**Me: Coz I stayed home on Monday.**

**Tori: What about the play?**

**Me: I'll still get to do the play.**

I rounded the corner to the studio and there she was waiting for me. "Hey…" She said.

I smiled at her, "Hey again."

"I just needed to see you."

"We'll see each other the next class." I said standing in front of her.

"Not the same… I can't do this in class." She says and she pulls me in for a kiss.

I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Man this girl made me crazy. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. When we parted we were breathless. I noticed a few eyes were on us from those that had been passing by. "We'll spend a little time together before we go home. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Now get to class before you're late." I said opening the door to the studio. She sighed a little then waved a goodbye and walked away.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: My honey is grounded… I have to go back home. : ( Mood: Bummed**

** Jade West: Sorry Babe**

** Beck Oliver: I call bullshit**

** Jade West: WTF?**

**Beck Oliver: I think your mom can tell you two are together and doesn't' want you in the same house**

**Tori Vega: Really?**

**Jade West: yeah… Didn't want you to feel bad.**

"Mom's like that with everyone I have dated… she doesn't want me to have sex." I explained to Tori. I stuck to partial truths, because I didn't know exactly how to bring little Jade thing up. We sat in the back seat of my car, a little disheveled from a heavy make-out session.

"Doesn't she know it's too late for that? I mean it's not like I can make you pregnant or anything."

I choked on my own spit. I coughed and coughed until I couldn't breathe. "If I only…"

"If I only had a dick…" Tori sang a little, which made me cough and blush even harder. "I mean Jade… could you imagine having a dangling participle between your legs?"

I laughed, "a dangling participle?"

She laughed and kissed me on the neck. "I knew I could make you laugh." She purred against the skin of my neck. She straddled me and continued her ministration letting her hands run under my shirt. She was encouraged by the fact that I didn't stop her. and she continued to purr. "I know why you won't let me touch you."

I tensed up now too aware that my hard on was pressed against her butt thank god we were both wearing jeans. "I…"

"I understand… you're used to a man's touch." She ground her hips against mine to press her point. "If I had one, I would pound you silly." Oh baby you have no idea.

"Tor, I think we should stop now." I said reluctantly because I really wanted her. I was throbbing for her and I had to go home and take a cold shower.

"Why?" she sounded so disappointed.

"Mom's gonna call the house phone in like twenty minutes, I'm not there to answer, I'm sunk."

She sighed and climbed off my lap, I immediately replaced her with my purse to cover the tent there. With one last kiss we both climbed out of my back seat and said our goodbyes.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: It's only been a few hours, and I already miss my honey. Text me Nancy.**

** Jade West: Don't call me Nancy**

** Tori Vega: I like that it irks you so much**

** Jade West: You won't like it if I get truly irked.**

** Tori Vega: Text me!**

** Jade West: OKAY**

We texted most of the night about the most random things; It was one thirty am when we finished I just kind of passed out with the phone on my chest.

**Tori: Jade… you know I love you.**

**Me: I kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
><strong>

**Tori: Awww… you fell a sleep with your hand on the K. Good night babe.**

The next morning I was awakened by my mother. "I made it back for opening night!" she said excitedly.

I looked at my cell and kind of snorted at the last text I sent. "Good morning. When did you get in?"

"Just now… I saw your car outside and figured you were skipping school to be with Tori or something. Is she here?"

"No… I guess she's at school now." I said standing up to stretch. "And no, she didn't sleep here with me last night.

Mom smiled, "good."

I thought for a moment and I knew I would kick myself for asking the next question that fell from my lips. But I had to know. "Do you have one?"

My mom kind of stopped on her tracks she was on her way to the door. She looked at me and bit her lip. "Sometimes… I have a girlfriend"

"Is that where you were?" Mom nodded. "Did you freak out when.. you know."

"Not as much as you would think… I knew about it I guess I should have told you about it. But for so much of my life I felt like less of a woman for it I didn't want you to feel that way."

"Did she freak out?" my mom came back to me and hugged me tightly.

"It is going to be hard to explain it to her, but if she loves you like she says she does, then she will understand. I am not saying it's going to be just that easy."

"I don't want to loose her before I can figure out what it is I feel for her."

"Who said you had to sleep with her to get to know her?"

I smiled and stood up. "Okay I have to get ready for school at this rate I won't even get to Sikowitz' class"

"Alright… Hurry, I'll write you a note." I headed to the bathroom and got cleaned and dressed. Then I checked The Slap.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Stayed up all night… can hardly see straight. Mood: Exhausted**

** Andre Harris: Uh huh… What were you doing?**

** Tori Vega: I was on the phone.**

** Andre Harris: Is that what you kids call it these days?**

** Jade West: Shut up Andre**

** Tori Vega: It's what we call what?**

** Jade West: Think about it Vega…**

I walked into Sikowitz' class just before he did. Which meant I was late of course. I sat next to Tori, just as he walked into the room. As soon as he entered he shouted. "If you're in the play Stay, everyone else get out. Except for you Robbie, and you, Cat."

"Yay!" Cat said clapping her hands.

I took a sip of my coffee and Tori leaned over and kissed me. I returned the kiss and sat back in my chair again. "MMMM hazelnut." She murmured. "I thought you liked it black.

"Thought I'd try something different. It's still black." I stated taking another sip.

"Excellent! So my costars are getting along better than ever!" Sikowitz stated frowning at Tori and me. "Now the script doesn't call for a kiss… but the closeness is good."

I rolled my eyes. "What are we doing today Sikowitz?"

"Oh nothing major, just running your lines, with the cues, which is what Robbie is here for."

"What about me?" Cat asked

"Did you find a make up that can make these two more… twin like" Cat smiled at this question. She nodded and ran off to get her kit.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Getting ready to start the play, finally the hour I have been waiting for. Mood: Psyched!**

** Jade West: Two days, two shows all done!**

** Tori Vega: I'm always gonna love this play**

** Jade West: Yeah…**

** Andre Harris: Beck and I actually look alike.**

** Beck Oliver: Cat is Magic**

** Cat Valentine: THANKS!**

I sat in front of the mirror in the girls' dressing room. I was applying my make up and I heard Tori come in before I saw her. She locked the door behind her. My skin was electrified before she even touched me.

I felt her lips on the nape of my neck and her hands came up from behind and cupped my breast. I watched Walter touch me, and I wanted him and the familiar stretching did not happen! It didn't happen! Tori was a boy, and little jade throbbed from her hiding place. I let her touch me. I let her do whatever she wanted; because I was all woman for her.

When Walter felt my walls convulse around her fingers, she smiled and kissed me. I was bliss-ed-out and elated that I was able to just fool my body like that. She pulled her fingers from their hiding place and put them in her mouth, tasting the flavor of me. "you taste so good…"

I smiled "You know, Walter… That's not on the script."

She laughed and kissed my mouth again. Then there was someone at the door trying to get in. "GO AWAY!" Tori screamed. I smirked I may be rubbing off on her.

"Nancy is on in ten minutes, and Sikowitz wants to talk to the cast backstage" Cat said.

I had already turned to the mirror to fix the makeup Walter had messed up. "Here, Tori please help me into this dress." I said grabbing the Mini dress that was hinging on the door. As she zipped me up, I put on the blonde wig and I stepped into the costume shoes. "Okay I'm ready."

We walked out of the girls' dressing room hand in hand and met up with the rest of the cast.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: About to do the final scene in the play. I'm all manly! Feeling: Astronautly**

** Jade West: Girls can be astronauts too.**

** Tori Vega: Not in the Seventies.**

** Jade West: Whatever, let's just get this over with.**

** Tori Vega: Will you be able to come to the cast party afterwards.**

** Jade West: IDK I'll ask.**

** Tori Vega: Kay Kay.**

I caught a glimpse of my mother in the audience. She had been watching Tori and me the whole night.

Tori fell forward her head all on my chest, "Honey, wake up."

"Blast off!" she yelled standing up startled and her hat flew off of her head.

"NO… no, you were saying, I'm soo…"

She looked a little confused for a second. "Oh… right… you're so good, gentle, how can you love a sleepy looser like me?"

I sighed and filled my eyes with sympathy for Walter. "You're no sleepy looser… you're an astronaut."

"I love you," She said it, and she meant it. I knew she did she has always made her feelings known.

It was time that I let her know mine. I knew, I was chicken hiding behind a scripted line to deliver the message she had been dying to receive. I hoped she did receive it. "I love you!"

I reached out and embraced my Walter. I wanted to kiss her, but I stuck to the script. We hugged for longer than required as the audience finally responded to the scene in front of them and clapped enthusiastically.

I looked out into the audience and smiled at my mother. Then I spotted them… the dudes from Nozu were in the audience as if they were cheering for their girls. I guess in their minds they were.

I grabbed Tori's arm. "It's them… It's them!" She looked at me confused for a second then she followed my line of sight. "What do we do?" I asked.

She watched them for a few more seconds. They saw that we had recognized them and they stood up and started to walk toward the stage. "Run… Run Nancy!" She said nudging me back stage.

"Yes Walter, " I said without hesitation and I pulled her with me. We ran and locked ourselves in the dressing room. We collapsed against each other in laughter. "Oh my God!" I said between breaths.

"Are they seriously here?" she asked taking her wig off and letting her sexy ass hair tumble down her shoulders. I followed suit, following it up with my dress taking the opportunity that she still had that mustache on to let her look at me the way she wanted to look at me without feeling like I had to hide myself.

Just as I thought she would, she leered at me. I turned to face her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her with her mustache on. It tickled my face. "You were great Walter."

"You too Nancy."She whispered and started to lean forward to kiss me again when there was a knock on the door.

"Jade?"

It was my mom. We disengaged from each other and I reached for my robe as tori went to answer the door. "Hi Mrs. We… I mean Joanne."

My mom smiled at Tori and gave her a hug. "You guys did sooo great!"

"Does that mean I get to go out with my friends tonight?" I asked my mom looked confused. I didn't tell her I made her the bad guy. Tori looked at her expectantly, Mom was about to say yes but then she looked at my face.

"Y..No… NOOOOO, you are grounded." I smiled slightly and sighed.

"Fine, " I say turning back to the mirror, "Just ruin my life!"

"Well then maybe you will learn that you shouldn't lie!" She retorted. Now she was serious. She wanted me to talk to Tori.. I wasn't ready.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't say anything!"

"It's okay Jade, we'll hang out some other time." Tori said. She was a little disappointed.

I saw the look in my mother's eye and I freaked…"Her punishment is up tomorrow… maybe after the play tomorrow."

I turned to her, and she gave me an evil grin. "Wow, Jade you look just like your mom."

I rolled my eyes. "So I have herd."

"That's so great!" Tori said trying to figure out if I it was all right for us to be excited.

"Yeah Jade, aren't you glad you'll be able to be with your girlfriend tomorrow?"

"Ecstatic," I answered a little less than enthusiastic. I picked up my phone and updated my slap page. "We'll go to the peer."

Tori smiled and kissed me softly before heading off to change. "Tell her." Mom whispered to me.

"I will." I whispered back.

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside." She said mouthing the words behave as she walked out.

"Jade I love your mom." Tori said coming back to me half naked. "I can't believe she didn't freak out about us."

"Tori my mom's gay." I answered reaching for my clothes and pulling my skinny jeans on.

"Oh… wow."

"That doesn't leave this room." I insisted.

"Okay." She turned and reached for her own clothes. "Thanks for letting me… you know, before the show."

I Laughed, "No thank you!"

"I'm serious, do you know how frustrating it is to want to show you I can make you feel good and not being allowed to do so?"

"About that… maybe we should back off a little bit." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting to put her converse on.

"I mean, I think I need to not be having sex with you for a while." I answered

"Was I that bad?" She asked horrified.

"No… GOD no…we need to be doing this dating and falling in love thing without the cloud of sex hanging over our heads. We don't know if we really like each other without it." I said truthfully.

She seemed to understand and she stood up and hugged me tightly. "That is a great idea"

I smiled and kissed her cheek then her lips. "I thought so."

**Status Update**

**Jade West: We had our opening, it turned out great! Now if those idiots from Nozu would go away it would be perfect. Mood: Accomplished**


	8. Moment of Truth

**A/N: So glad you are all enjoying this. Thanks for the alerts favorites and reviews they make me happy and they keep this story, that I never really thought I was going to be able to write, going into its 8ght chapter. So you want it to continue, you know just what to do… Review! Don't be Shy!**

**Tell me what you really feel.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moment of truth<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: We had our opening, it turned out great! Now if those idiots from Nozu would go away it would be perfect. Mood: Accomplished**

** Tori Vega: We did great!**

** Andre Harris: Yeah we did!**

** Beck Oliver: I still say Cat is magic.**

** Jade West: We did even better the next night.**

** Andre Harris: Yeah we did!**

** Beck Oliver: Yeah really good**

** Tori Vega: This experiment of Sikowitz turned out great.**

** Beck Oliver: For you.**

Tori and I dated like virgins for three weeks before things started to go wrong. First, She got sick. She stayed home for a whole week. She went to the doctor's office, but then she wouldn't take my calls. I had to talk to her, I was finally ready to tell her. At least I thought I was… mainly because I was horny as hell and it would seem weird if I got condoms to sleep with her.

I sat alone at 'The Asphalt' one afternoon. I looked uninterested, but in reality, I was waiting for her. I hadn't talked to her or seen her, she hadn't even posted a status update. NOTHING. I sighed and went on the slap to check her update. Nothing.

**Me: Babe I miss you, please call me text me… I'm at the Asphalt. Was it something I did?**

**Tori Vega: I'll be right there… we need to talk.**

Now I was nervous. She was dumping me. No she can't do this to me. I Love her. I LOVE Tori Vega. She walked to my table and said goodbye to Andre. She walked up to me tentatively. I smiled because at the sight of her my heart skipped a beat. I stood up and held her to me.

She melted into my body and dissolved into tears. "Tor… what's wrong?"

"Please don't hate me…" she said between sobs.

"No… I love you, why would I hate you?" I said placing kisses on her temples and bringing her to the bench so that she can sit.

"I swear I never cheated, I don't know how it happened." I furrowed my brows.

"How what happened?" I asked feeling as though my stomach wanted to escape through my throat.

"I'm p… I just don't understand… and I had to come out to my parents when we found out…"

Oh God… Oh little Jade, you've done it. "I believe you." I said softly, "Don't cry baby please."

She looked at me and kind of blinked. "How… I don't even know how… and I didn't even tell you what."

"Let me guess, you're pregnant…" I said softly. She looked shocked. "I have to show you something. Can you come over to my house?" she nodded and we walked to her car. "It might make you hate me, and I have been afraid to tell you this but you are so brave to tell me what's happening, so I have to be brave."

She just looked at me confused. "hate you?"

I nodded, "I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I know it doesn't make any sense unless I show you what I need to show you. So just follow me in your car."

"Okay." She agreed stepping into her car. She pulled out her phone and typed something.

I got a chime notifying me of a status update.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Most difficult thing I have ever had to say, but she hugged me, and she told me she loved me. Thought I didn't hear that did you? Mood: Loved**

** Jade West: No I didn't**

** Andre Harris: So It's all cool?**

** Tori Vega: It looks like it**

We started our cars and headed to my house. I parked and looked at the slap update. I sighed, I was afraid.

** Jade West: Just wait till I show you, you might change your mind.**

She parked right next to me, looked at the notification and looked at me through the window. I swore I was going to hyperventilate. I couldn't cry, I couldn't I had to be strong through this. But I was so sure I was going to loose her. But I couldn't let her go around feeling like I would hate her for carrying my baby.

I got out of my car and ran my fingers through my hair. It was getting hot outside. Plus, I was sweating this so hard. She is going to kill me. She's gonna kill me. I began to hyperventilate again so I dropped my head to the floor. She walked over to me and held my hair twisted it into a bun then dropped down to her knees so that she could see me. "You have to trust me with it…" she whispered.

"I should have trusted you with it before." I whispered back swallowing hard.

"I love you, with everything I have. Trust that."

"I love you too." I said looking up at her. "I know that for sure now, and because I lied, I might loose you."

"What are you a guy?" she asked me a tone of amusement in her voice. "Because I remember being all in your pants right before the play, and you were all woman."

"Not exactly." I answered feeling my hair tumble back down to my shoulders. "Lets go inside."

I led her into my house. My mom was in her study as I passed by her door, she called out. "Hi mom, Tori and I will be in my room."

"Jade…"

"RELAX, I doubt she's gonna want to do that." I said meaningfully as I pulled her up the stairs.

"Bye Joanne." Tori said following me up.

I take her and sit her in my armchair in the corner. "Look, when we first started going out, I kind of discovered something about myself that I didn't know anything about. It had never happened to me before. Not with Beck at all. And subsequently not with Walter… which is why you know I am a woman."

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "When I kissed you that first night, it kind of awakened something in me. It was like this intense need for you that wouldn't go away and every look and every touch you gave me would set me off… until I got to be with you. Then I could control myself."

I stood up and pulled at my pants. I pulled them down just to my mid thigh. "See… all woman." I said moving closer to her. she licked her lips and stared down at the place she hadn't seen in three weeks. Then she bit her lips and forced her eyes upward. "Touch me if you want."

She reached out with both hands and ran them up my shirt cupping my breasts. I purred and bit my lip waiting for that familiar stretching sensation. Her hands moved lower in my abdomen then back toward my ass and down my thighs. Tori leaned forward and kissed from my navel down to the cusp of my mound.

Just as I expected, 'Little jade' began to emerge. Tori watched in awe, as my little friend became larger and throbbed. "But you're a girl!" she said to me. "How could you get me pregnant?"

"I didn't think I could Tori, honest I didn't or I would have used a condom both times.

"Why does this happen to you?" she asked. I explained about the mutation. And I explained about how I had found out, then I told her the conversation I'd had with my mother about it. I cried and I begged for her forgiveness.

But she didn't respond. She watched me cry, we were standing up facing each other, and Tori wouldn't look me in the eye. Then she did something I never in my life imagined would be part of her reaction. She got down on her knees and stared at 'Little Jade.' I mean she seriously studied it. She touched her moved her around looked under her and found my slit. She inserted her fingers inside nether lips and my knees buckled. "This is your clit."

"Yes, please stop." I said nearly crying now. She took it in her mouth and I screamed.

I got a blow Job from Tori, I wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't me. "Tor… Tor… Oh baby, stop please."

She stopped in shock and looked up at me. "Why?"

"I don't want you to starting something we can't finish"

"Shut up Jade." She said pushing me on to the bed, "What's gonna happen… I can't get anymore pregnant. I missed you." She pulled my boots off and my pants the rest of the way off. She removed her own offending clothing and she straddled me. Then lowered herself on to me and we moaned together.

She rode my hips and I could not be in a better place than this. "God Tor I love you so much. I can't believe you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you… You told me you loved me… plus now I know you won't tell me no when I want to pleasure you."

I switched us up, so that I was on top and I began to move fast and erratically loving the freedom my hips had to meet with her clapping together as if they were hands. "Oh Jade."' She let out a deep moan and her walls contracted around little jade and I began to shake my entire orgasm going through me in waves. I crashed on top of her. I was still inside her.

I kissed her soundly as 'Little Jade' retreated to her home. I reached down to Tori's belly and stroked it. I bent down and kissed her there, and the little baby we had created wondering what would happen to it. It was her body, it was her choice. I looked up at her, she stared down at me and I felt drawn into their brown pools. "What were you planning on doing with the baby?" I asked softly.

"I wasn't sure if I would get an abortion or not." She said and shrugged. "I almost did, because I had no idea where this came from, and I wasn't about to loose everything for someone I wasn't seeking to make."

I don't know why I felt a pang of sadness when she referred to our child so clinically. She had been detached from our baby, and I couldn't blame her. "And now?" I asked.

"Now I have to have this baby… it is a miracle." She said with a smile. My eyebrows shot up. "It is a baby that I would have never expected to have because I fell in love with a girl. And it is a part of you, and me… It.."

I smiled back. "okay, stop… I get it. I love you." I said stroking her belly again then kissing her lips. "My mom's gonna kill me." I whispered.

"I think you need to worry about my dad." Tori whispered back. I winced, I hadn't thought of him.

"I think you're right… what do I do?" I said beginning to panic. She said soothing me with her touch. Then there was a knock at my door. "WHAT!" I screamed.

"Do you guys need anything?" My mom said from the other side of the door.

"No mom." I answered

"Jade open the door, or I'll open it for you." I sighed and rolled out of the bed heading for my dresser.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Talked to my girl… what a strange and stimulating conversation. Now we need some help.**

** Jade West: Your dad is going to kill me, we need support.**

** Tori Vega: I'll summon the Posse.**

** Andre Harris: I'm ready when you are!**

** Jade West: Thanks Andre… but we need support with a little more authority.**

** Tori Vega: What have you got in mind?**

** Jade West: Get off my laptop and follow me to the study.**

Tori closed the laptop and turned to face me. "NO Jade no… I can't I am so embarrassed."

"You can't be more embarrassed than you were when you told me about it… at least now you know who to blame for your condition." I said coming up to her and kneeling down in front of her. "I should be the one who should be ashamed."

"You didn't know…" Tori said running her fingers through my hair. We had spent the entire afternoon in my room, after making love just respecting my mother's wishes and just making out a while.

_Mom stood outside my room until I opened the door. She took one look at me and stepped backwards beckoning for me to come out in the hallway. "Jade, I love you, but please I don't want to know anymore…" she plead with me. My mom was being really cool about all of this, so I just nodded._

"_We'll control ourselves." I said softly._

"I still think that once we explain the situation, you and I and Mom can go talk to your parents. So they understand."

Tori nodded. "Okay, let's get this over with."

We walked to my mother's study and knocked softly "Yeah? Come in."

She looked startled to see both of us walk in. "We need to tell you something." I said softly.

She leaned forward putting her elbows on her desk and took off her reading glasses. "I'm listening." We told her… well I did most of the talking. And her hands ran though her dark brown hair. She covered her face and shook her head. "Jade…" she wailed disappointed.

My heart sank, but I couldn't talk anymore. "Jade tried to slow me down a bit, I put a lot of pressure on her because… well I have wanted her for a long time." Tori piped up.

"But I asked her not to…" Mom said.

"After the fact… she asked me to slow down once you got back to town from… your symposium." I bit my lip because I told her why mom had left.

"We haven't been together like that till today."

"Jade…" Mom started.

"Mom… the damage is done." I interrupted. "I can't get her more pregnant can I?"

Mom chuckled. "Thanks for telling me." She sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Jade."

"Well here's how you can make it up to me." I said and I told her exactly what we needed from her.

"Okay, anything… Have then come over for dinner tomorrow. I'll make something special, and we'll discuss everything.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: I came out to Mom and Dad… they don't believe me… So we're going to my Girls house for dinner. Mood: Nervous**

** Jade West: you're nervous'**

** Beck Oliver: I'm sorry Jade…**

** Jade West: Why?**

** Beck Oliver: Tori's dad is on a rampage…**

** Andre Harris: He's been eying Beck, Robbie and Me all week.**

** Robbie Shapiro: As if Tori would ever let me hit that…**

** Jade West: Oh God**

** Trina Vega: Jade's a girl… Dad really doesn't think Tori is really gay**

** Jade West: Why not?**

** Trina Vega: Because she's… well I doubt you could have done THAT to her.**

** Jade West: = O**

** Tori Vega: Don't worry baby… It's all yours. You'll be fine… I love you.**

I stood in front of my mirror. I dressed as nicely as I could. My baby couldn't have a girlier daddy. I loved to wear skirts and tights and dresses and heals and I loved doing my hair and make up. I was a girl through and through… I hoped to god, I wasn't going to have a boy… Though I supposed that if I thought of things scientifically… and if I in fact am all girl. There is no possible way I could have a boy. I should ask mom.

I went down to the kitchen, where my mom was preparing our meal. The Vegas are due in less than twenty minutes so she was putting together the finishing touches. "Hey Jade could you set the table please?"

'Yeah mom…" I said and I went to do as I was told. "Mom… This baby is a girl right? I can't make boys can I?"

"Is there something wrong with a boy?" My mom asked as I set the plates down on the table.

"No… but as far as I know I don't have a "Y" chromosome…"

"Oh… you are a brilliant kid." My mom said bringing a centerpiece to the table. "yes your baby is a girl."

I smiled. "I thought I was way too girly to be daddy to a little boy…"

Mom laughed and hugged me. "Are the both of you sure you want to keep her?" I nodded. "It is an eternal commitment, you better hope you want to stay with this girl for a long time if not forever."

I smiled at my mother. "Oh I hope we stay together forever." Mom kissed my forehead just as the doorbell rang.

I disengaged from her and moved to the door. I took a deep breath checked myself out in the mirror by the door then opened the door with a genuine smile on my face. "Hi, please come in." I said allowing the Vegas to enter.

Tori threw her arms around me and kissed me. It was nothing, totally intimate, it was just a simple peck on the lips. I stiffened in shock but I returned the hug. "Hi Nancy." She murmured .

I growled softly in amusement more than annoyance. "Don't call me Nancy, Walter." She giggled and kissed me again then stepped back and checked me out.

"You look beautiful." She said to me, and all of the sudden I was aware that Mr. Vega was looking at me.

"Thank you.." I said uncomfortably and looked her over. She was wearing that wraparound tunic and tights. I licked my lips then cleared my throat blinking the lust out of my eyes. " You look beautiful too." I show everyone into the living room. "Every one Please have a seat. Mom is just putting the finishing touches on our dinner."

"Jade? You and my daughter never really got along… how did this… happen?"

I looked at Tori and smiled. "She wore me down." I mumbled then laughed shaking my head remembering and now noticing everything she had done to get me to notice what she felt.

Tori laughed too. "Dad, I have been attracted to Jade for almost two years now. I just was kind of persistent."

"So you don't like boys at all?" Mr. Vega asked he looked at her and I and then back to me.

"I like boys." Tori said, "But I like girls more…" Tori confessed.

"I can't say that I didn't enjoy being with a boy. Or having a boy friend. I love Tori though I don't think that I would be able to be with another girl or guy, so please don't make me give her up." I put it all out there on the line. It didn't matter we were about to tell the man I was the baby's daddy, this was not the time to keep my pride.

Just then Mom came into the living room. I made introductions and they exchanged pleasantries and she moved us all to the dining area. I must say that dinner wasn't that bad. Our parents got along swimmingly. But now it was time for us get down to the business. And confusingly enough, it was Mrs. Vega that brought it up. "Jade… I am so glad you and Tori are in love. I don't know if Tori told you, but she's in a very difficult situation."

"Yes I know she's pregnant." I answered.

"How do you feel about it?" Mr. Vega asked.

"To be honest, I feel very guilty about it."

"Baby, don't feel guilty, you didn't know…" Tori said reaching for my hand.

"Why should you feel guilty that my daughter put herself in that situation?" He asked again.

"Maybe I can clarify this… and this is actually the reason we came here today." Mom said calmly. Mom explained our condition to them. There faces, though blank at first, became increasingly more expressive as she continued her explanation.

"I didn't know she could get pregnant… I am a girl, there is no way I should have been able to do that, but it happened."

"Jade found out about this on her own," Mom stated, "I had been too afraid to tell her, I wanted her to know she was a woman, and not a freak."

"And now my daughter is stuck with a baby because your daughter couldn't keep it in her pants?" Mr. Vega exploded.

"DAD!" Tori shouted standing up where she was. "First of all… I was a total dude in this situation… I had been pining for her for a year and a half before she even thought of me like this."

"Tori… wait…" I started, but she ignored me.

"No Jade… he has to hear this, because I am not this perfect little wind up doll that will do his bidding always. He has to understand that I am a young woman with urges and I didn't need to be pressured to have sex with you."

"Not like I gave that much resistance." I mumbled leaning back in my chair and folding my arms. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah… you were kind of weak… but it isn't all your fault. We were both misinformed and that is all." Tori stated.

I looked at the still fuming officer Vega, and his wife who just sat there kind of amused at the whole thing. I wondered why she was so amused. "David… we did the same thing… or have you forgotten Trina." She finally said.

He sighed. "I wanted better for Tori… I mean what about their future? She wanted so much!"

"They should be able to do everything they want to do, as long as we are here to support them." Mom stated calmly. "Tori can stay here, we have the room, and we will help take care of the baby. And you will study and you will finish school."

I sat there in awe, and I want to say something that I had been thinking about for the past few days, ever since I learned of my impending fatherhood. "I want to add that I intend to marry her, when the time is right, if you, and the state of California will allow it." Everyone stared at me stunned. I was stunned, what did I say.

Tori's eyes lit up and tears began to fall to her cheeks. "Of course we'll allow it," Mrs. Vega said taking her husband's hand. "Look how happy you make her." I sighed in relief and I stood up from the table and went to Tori and held her to me.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Love, then baby, then marriage… wrong order, but it will be worth the wait. Mood: Blissed**

** Jade West: I could still change my mind… **

** Tori Vega: You haven't asked me yet.**

** Jade West: Exactly my point.**

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Talk about a hell week… it all turned out great in the end though. Mood: Relieved**


	9. Walter

**A/N: Well hot dang, I thought this story was pretty much over, but people want to meet this baby and every thing, and see how these to work it out and how they do at school so I guess I should keep it moving. There are a few things that kind of surfaced as I wrote this so don't be mad at me, I think this story has a mind of it's own. I know some writers can relate. I like my Jade she keeps it real no games, not anymore so until further ado… here is the story, oh and don't for get to Review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell what you really think.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Walter<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Talk about a hell week… it all turned out great in the end though. Mood: Relieved**

** Beck Oliver: Good for you**

** Jade West: Get a girlfriend already**

** Beck Oliver: There are not that many chicks around here that I want to be seen with, the two top ones are dating each other.**

** Jade West: Keep your mitts off my girl**

** Tori Vega: Keep your hands off my girl**

** Andre Harris: Damn…**

** Rex Powers: HAAAAAA**

** Robbie Shapiro: I got dibs on Cat!**

** Cat Valentine: ROBBIE!**

I rolled my eyes at this month old conversation on my status. I had been so busy taking care of things at home making it ready for Tori and our daughter that I hadn't even gotten on The Slap to update. Robbie did get dibs on Cat, they started dating shortly after that, and they have broken up and made up ten times since. They sound a lot like Beck and I. If Robbie can get over Cat's exuberant friendliness with everyone, he'll love her forever, because I know Cat really loves him already.

I sat in the black box theater, as Tori was going over some scenes from this play she wrote. She was staying with me the weekend, Mom was off to Seattle with Geneva this weekend I had met her; she was gorgeous, and straight as a pin. She liked to look at boys a lot. I asked her why she was with my mom, and she said that she was softer, and loved her more than any boy she had ever been with. Mom's gonna get broken. I hope she knows what she is doing.

"Babe, I have a part for you." She said coming to me. I looked up, my eyebrows joining my hairline.

"You're going to play Liz." I groaned.

"I don't like her lines Tori." I said knowing I was going to pay for that all weekend.

"You are just like her!" She insisted.

"I'll play her if I could say what you wrote my own way," I insisted.

"This is not improv!" She yelled

"And there is a reason why you failed this class the last time!" I answered. She backed up and walked out of the black box. I sighed and followed her out. "TORI!"

"Leave me alone," She said opening her locker door almost hitting me in the head with it. "All I have ever wanted was for you to respect me as an artist."

"Oh baby, I do… You just suck at scriptwriting. You can't be good at everything." I said softly.

She slammed her locker shut and rested her back on them. "You're good at everything." She sort of mumbled.

"You looking at me through love goggles again?" I asked softly.

"Why don't you ever borrow them and look at me through them?" She retorted. I didn't mean to laugh I really didn't but it came out. She walked away from me in a huff and out to her car.

"I'd rather you be good, so I take them off when it comes to work." I shout out after her. I sighed and followed her; she was my ride. She got in the car and locked the door and started the car. "Babe…"

"I'm going home, have fun ALONE!" She peeled off and left me standing out in the parking lot.

I sighed and looked around me, everyone was gone. I began my trek of five miles to her house.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Do my Plays really suck that bad? Mood: Hurt**

** Rex Powers: Do you remember Trina's One-woman show?**

** Robbie Shapiro: Rex… Don't**

** Rex Powers: She has to know… Stick to singing baby.**

** Tori Vega: Now someone that I actually care about please respond.**

** Cat Valentine: Your lines are pretty corny**

** Andre Harris: There could be a little more imagination**

** Beck Oliver: I think I just saw Jade walking up your street… let me turn around (sent with txtspk)**

I looked up as Beck's GT pulled up beside me. "Hey, need a ride?"

I smiled and sat in thankfully. "Where were you four miles ago?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"You could have called me you know." He answered

"I do know." I said softly as he stopped the car a block away from Tori's house.

"You two okay?" He asked signaling to her house.

"Yeah, I was just honest with her," I said. "About her play."

"Oh, that explains the update."

"I guess," I answered and sighed. I was so tired; her pregnancy hormones made her mood swing so insanely fast I couldn't really keep up.

"She's been really weird lately." I nodded, "People are talking, saying she got pregnant."

I raised my eyebrow; only person that knew about that other than us was Andre. "Where did you hear that?"

"Some girls, said that she saw her in the bathroom throwing up." I should have known. "Is it true?"

"I don't want to talk about her right now, I have to go and deal with her and I don't know what to say."

"I think the comments on the update have got you covered have you seen them?" I shook my head and pulled out my pear phone. I chuckled a bit and shook my head. Beck just stared at me. I stopped and was entranced by his eyes. Then he kissed me. Out of habit I guess I returned the kiss. His arms snaked around me and I felt my body react with excitement and fear and I pushed him away and got out of his car. "Jade WAIT!" He screamed after me.

I kept walking, I felt dirty, I hadn't really done anything, but I felt horrible. I walked to Tori's house as fast as my legs could carry me. I knocked on the door and Holly answered the door. "Hi," she said as brightly as she could muster, Holly Vega did not like me very much. I smiled in greeting and asked a question with my eyes. Where is my girlfriend? She opened the door wider and signaled up the stairs. I pushed past her and ran up the stairs.

I pushed her door open and she was sitting at her desk reading her crappy play, and she looked up distraught. "Help me."

I melted and came to her and wrapped around her with my arms and kissed her deeply. I was so needy right then. "I'll do whatever you want, don't leave me like that again."

"I'm sorry," she said running her fingers through my hair. "Lets go home, and we can fix the play together… I'll bring Walter." She said. That is why I loved her; She wanted me to feel like a woman. She understood, that even though I loved her and loved being with her, I liked for her to dominate me a little. I smiled as she grabbed her overnight bag and tucked Walter inside.

We walked down the stairs and Holly looked relieved we didn't look as though we had been doing anything. She really didn't like it happening in her house while she was there. I couldn't blame her; it was weird. My mom didn't like it either. "Okay, I'm staying with Jade for the Weekend." Tori stated to her mom. "Her mom's in Seattle I see you Monday night, she is going to help me rewrite my stupid play."

"All Right…" Holly said skeptically I shrugged, there is no way that I would believe our daughter either, but I wasn't about to point that out and then I would have to stay in the Vega house for the weekend.

"Bye mom!" She said, I waved at her mother and followed her out of the door.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Who am I kidding she's right the play sucks… Babe Help me? Mood: Defeated**

** Jade West: Do not let yourself be defeated, Jade is here to help.**

** Andre Harris: Oh yeah, the script doctor… at least she likes you now she will hook you up.**

** Cat Valentine: YAY! I want to be in the play!**

** Andre Harris: Me too**

** Tori Vega: I already have my lead.**

** Jade West: We'll see how this goes first.**

"Walter Get off the slap and concentrate." I said closing the web page tab.

"I don't want to do this again, I'd rather just make out." She said turning to me and kissing my neck.

"Tori, come on, if we finish this tonight, we can spend the rest of the weekend in bed making up for missed opportunities." I said moving my neck out of reach.

She sighed and turned back to the screen. I listen to her script and I added some changes. And we read it three times each time adding to the depth of the script. IT turned out to be a great play about a transgendered girl named Liz. She starts out as a boy named Larry and ends up a girl starting a new life in a huge city and learns that she can be accepted. She was right Liz was 'me'. Except for the fact that I was a girl.

I smiled, "That is a great play. What an awesome idea."

She smiled back, "Thank you so much Jade, it does look so much better."

"Let's get to bed, I promised a full weekend of lovin'," I mumbled kissing her lips.

"Oh yeah." She said, "I'm going to get Walter."

"No, tomorrow, you look so tired, I can't have you falling asleep on me." I said softly thing king the better of it. Walter hadn't made love to me since the play, I didn't really know how he had evolved I was kind of scared.

"Okay, Tomorrow." She said, "I really am tired." She went to change her clothes and I updated my slap page while she was at it. When she came out of the bathroom I ran in and changed my clothes and came out to find her completely passed out in my bed on her spot. It is amazing how we had developed a habit already. I sighed and lay next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I stroked her belly; it was poking out a little bit. She was almost three months.

"Soon, everyone will start talking about you… Just know I'm your daddy no matter how much they say that I couldn't possibly be. You are My little girl." I whisper to our fetus. Tori's hand reaches up to my hair and runs her hands through it.

"They're talking already?" She mumbled. I nodded then propped myself up on an elbow. "We have to tell our friends"

"So that they think I am a freak?"

"Andre doesn't think you're a freak." She retorted. Yes he did, but not because of this. "They will understand, and we need them now more than ever."

"Beck Kissed me today." I whispered. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me.

"Did you kiss him back?" She asked I didn't say anything; I wasn't going to lie to her. "What the Fuck Jade?" She said lying back down and facing the other direction. She didn't leave my bed that was a good sign I guessed. Or maybe she was just too tired.

"Tori, it was so sudden, I just kissed back out of habit. I jumped out of his car so fast…"

"What were you doing in his car?" Tori asked.

"He picked me up, because I was walking to your house in heels Tori."

She didn't say anything for a long time I thought maybe the argument was over, that she had forgiven it. Then she said. "Do you still love him?"

It was my turn to pause, "I… think I always will. I love him but I am IN LOVE with you."

She began to cry. "What?" I asked holding her close.

"You're gonna leave me one day for a boy and I don't know what I am going to do." Jade why are you so honest?

"Baby, I don't need anyone else…" I said and she turned back towards me. She got out of the bed and locked herself in the bathroom. I sighed. "Babe… Come on Tori please come out of the bathroom."

"Why should I believe, that?"

"Because I am here with you! When have I ever lied to you?"

She scoffed, "Hello I'm two months pregnant, or have you already forgotten about our baby?"

"Okay… yeah I didn't tell you about that, but, babe that was because I didn't want to loose you."

"Do you want to loose me now?" She stated flatly.

"I NEVER want to loose you. There are a million times in a day that I could lie to you so that you stay happy with me, but I don't because I never want to make a mistake of keeping something from you ever again. I had to be sure before I told you I loved you, even though I knew it would make you feel better if I told you right away. I have never lied about my feelings for you.

She sighed and opened the door to the bathroom. It was Walter. A thrill ran through me. "No you haven't." She said her voice low and sultry, I wet a little bit, and Little Jade stayed hidden.

"Walter." I whispered as she came to me in her wig and mustache. She kissed my neck. Her mustache tickled me and set my skin aflame. I moaned as she puled my shirt over my head. Her hands cupped my skin and she groaned coming down to my nipples so she could taste.

"Lay down Nancy." She commanded and I obliged as she pulled my bottoms off underwear and all. She kneeled down between my legs and kissed my thighs, avoiding where I wanted her most. Finally her mouth found little Jade.

I moaned loudly as she worked me over with her tongue, I came in her mouth and I swear I saw stars. Then she stood up and got undressed. She had a dildo on. Double sided so half of the toy was inside her. "I want to feel the way you feel when you make love to me. She mumbled. I only stared as she came closer and moved my legs apart. She hovered over me the way I liked to do just before I entered her and she kissed me.

I hissed as she entered me. I had actually not really had sex with Beck that many times before, so it felt really strange since it had been a while. I stiffened and she rubbed my thighs so that I would relax. I took a deep breath and she moved within me much the same way that I do her, and I have never felt so cared for during sex. Beck was gentle, but this was so tender. She moved within me with an understanding of my body that Beck did not have.

I swear I was drooling. I moved meeting her thrusts. I had stopped breathing three times. I couldn't exhale "Breathe Jade, scream that's why we do it." She whispered in my ear, and then proceeded to move as fast as she could. I could tell she was a bit close herself. "You're alone, you can do it." She whispered and let out a massive groan.

I finally let my breath out in a long low moan. I convulsed and we were locked in our embrace. Once she calmed down she moved within me again, this time I cried again as I had the first time with Tori, it hurt so good, and I came hard again. "Oh god babe…" I wanted her to stop, but I didn't want her to stop.

"Say I'm the only man for you." She whispered in my ear, as she began to move within me again after my last O.

"Oh, the torture…" I said unable to breathe again, can you die from feeling so good?

"Say it…" she insisted through clenched moving faster and faster. She was close again.

I cried and tried to hold her hips still but she took my hands and held them above my head "You're the only man for me…" I cried and with one last thrust I came again. I trembled against her a long cry emanating from my lips. Where the hell did she get the strength to hold me down? I thought as she collapsed on top of me. We didn't move for several minutes, as slowly our own vaginal walls pushed the toy out of our bodies. I took the mustache off of her face, the wig had long fallen off of her head, and we were exhausted we just kind of panted together. "You're the only girl for me." I whispered and soon we were both asleep.

**Status Update**

**Jade West: You were wrong for that… You know who you are. Mood: Wazzed**


	10. Mourning

**A/N: The original title for this chapter was Green eyed monster… but it turned out so much more different than I expected… it is actually very angsty. Especially as I remember how I felt the first time I was expecting a baby… My were those uncertain times… and I was over 20. Imagine the magnitude of these feelings as a teen; it must be daunting. ****It is also very short compared to the rest.**** Anyway, review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mourning<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: You were wrong for that… You know who you are. Mood: Wazzed**

** Tori Vega: I'll be watching you**

** Beck Oliver: You told her?**

** Jade West: She's my partner…**

** Beck Oliver: Seriously?**

** Tori Vega: Get off her slap page.**

I turned my head toward Tori. That update had been three weeks old now. Things have started to happen between us, and the honeymoon stage is pretty much over. I guess that is what happens when you are pregnant at sixteen, you really just want to check out and live someone else's life. "What time is the appointment?" I asked a little annoyed after looking at my update.

"It's right after school, You're coming this time right?" She said a bit hopeful that I would try to participate.

"Why do you always… Fine, I'll skip rehearsal tomorrow." I sighed I was tired, so tired.

"Look, don't do me any favors, If you don't want to go, FINE don't go." She said sitting up on her bed and glaring at me.

I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked out of the wide open door of her bedroom. I marched right down the stairs and straight out of the door not looking back.

I felt guilty, yes. I loved her, yes. But Tori was not the same. She was NOT my Tori, and she was NOT my Walter. She was a stranger.

I got in my car and drove somewhere, anywhere. I stopped at a graveyard. Those places fascinated me. I went into the mausoleum and looked at the dates. I stopped in front of Imogene Blankenship's memorial. I wondered what her life had been like; she was only sixteen when she died. She had lived her entire life in just the sixteen years. A life that had ended on my birth date. Right now I felt bad, I felt like crying because I felt like my life was ending, yet I was alive. Where Imogene had probably not been able to say she had love, or children, or hope for her future because her future had come to an end. Mine was full of hopes, and dreams that I could feel slipping away and I was starting to regret something that I shouldn't regret.

I don't want to resent Tori, but I do… right now I do, until the next time I see her, and she's happy to see me too and my body begins to ache for her… that good ache. I sighed and rested my head on Imogene. I looked at my pearphone and sent a quick text.

**Me: I love you**

**Tori: I'm sorry**

**Me: I'll be there… OK?**

**Tori: I know**

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Doctor visit number five… let's take a peek at the baby girl inside. Mood: Excited**

**Cat Valentine: Yay! Bring lots of pictures!**

**Andre Harris: I always wanted to see one of those**

**Tori Vega: I have always wanted to see mine…**

**Rex Powers: How come your girl ain't never on the slap no more?**

**Tori Vega: **** Hell if I know.**

I went to see Imogene often. I mourned her, and what could have been. In turn she helps me put things into perspective. This is where I was when I read that update. I had forgotten the appointment. I looked at my watch; I had thirty minutes till she had to be in the room. "Crap."

I grabbed my bag and ran to my car. Up to this point, nothing had happened as we had planned it. Tori still lived with her parents, and they were successfully keeping us apart. Not that I was trying much to do anything more than just exist. I had to think of what I was going to do in four months time, when this whole new person dependent on me would be here and I would need to help with providing for her, because in truth… Our parents really shouldn't be doing that for us.

I raced the streets and stunned myself by making it to the doctor's office in just 15 minutes. I ran inside, and she wasn't in the waiting room. "Is Tori Vega still here?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"She just went in… you can just sit… Hey!" I didn't wait to listen to her I pushed through and tried to find her. I knocked on some exam room doors and listened for a come in. Three rooms were not she.

In the fourth room I heard the distinct sound of a baby heart monitor and an "Oh mom look!"

My heart twisted in my chest. I was missing it. I opened the door and there she was. The baby bump exposed and covered with gel. She looked at me and smiled. "Look at our daughter."

I came closer and Holly moved away so that I could get a better look. Tori was crying, and I am sure she felt as overwhelmed as I was to see that little girl moving her tiny arms and legs. She is complete. With ten fingers and ten toes I see them I count them all. "How do you know she's girl?" The ultrasound tech asked in an accented voice.

"Just a hunch." I say softly as the tech goes to check.

"Yes, is girl." She confirms.

Tori laughed as our baby reached for her umbilical cord and put it in her mouth. I smiled and whispered to myself. "I need a job."

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: My girl disappears at night… wonder what she's doing? Mood: Suspicious**

** Jade West: Stop it…**

** Tori Vega: I want to know!**

** Jade West: I'll show you… but you have to let me be after I do.**

** Tori Vega: Is it scary?**

** Jade West: Depends on how you look at it.**

** Tori Vega: Okay … It's a date.**

A date… we haven't had one of those in a long time. I picked her up and helped her to my car. She looks around my car when she sits. It was something I used to do every time I got into Becks car I wanted to make sure nothing was out of place. I took a deep breath and sent out an apology to beck through the wind. Then I sat in the driver's seat and headed to see Imogene.

"Jade… really?" She asked clearly creeped out about being in a mausoleum at night.

I stopped in front of Imogene "This is my friend, Imogene. She died the day I was born. I come here and she helps me put my life in perspective. I talk to her and I realize my life is just perfect the way it is." I said looking at her now.

"You are talking to a dead girl, instead of talking to me?"

"Tori…"

"Jade! You're cheating on me with a Corpse!" Now she was being ridiculous. I walked out of the mausoleum I didn't want an argument to ruin this peaceful place for me.

"Jade… you are here, more than with me… I MISS YOU!" those words hurt me… because I saw her every day. I saw her and missed her every day I hadn't realize I hadn't been there with her and that she missed me too.

"I just…" I cried… I didn't care anymore my make up was running my nose was running I wanted to run. "This is too much for me."

"Jade, I live my life hiding the one thing I am happiest about. In a few weeks for sure everyone will know. And I need you now."

"I know… I…"

"You have to let go of this guilt!" She said. I hadn't realized that was what it was. "This isn't a shame, not anymore. It can't be a shame or the baby will feel it."

I watch Tori grow frustrated with me. "I was so stupid…"

"And now it's over! You are no longer ignorant of what is going on. Let that go so that we can move forward. "Imogene is dead, she lost her life sixteen years ago. You are still here. It doesn't end because of a baby. No one in this world understands what you are going through more than I do."

Those words make me feel as though a weight had been shifted. We now shared the burden. Not just me. Not just her… both of us. "Okay." I said softly, "Lets get out of here." I didn't know if I would be back to the mausoleum, but I left there lighter than I had walked in. As if I had buried my concerns with Imogene.

I dropped her off at home around eleven, and she kind of looked at me, wanting. And I would have stayed if I didn't have something I had to do. "Okay then, I love you." She said with a pout.

I kissed her softly and waved goodbye to her from the door then turned and headed for my car. If I didn't hightail it I was going to be late for work.

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Goodbye sweet Imogene, May you rest in peace. Mood: Mournful**


	11. Working it

**A/N: I swear Jade is not cooperating with me. This is killing me! Anyway here we find out where she was really going at night. I have progressed the story to summer because I really wouldn't know how to have school deal with a baby and all of that. I know I wasn't mean to any pregnant girls in school… but then again I totally ignored them too. Anyways please review! Don't' be shy.**

**Tell me how you really feel. – S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Working it<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Goodbye sweet Imogene, May you rest in peace. Mood: Mournful**

**Cat Valentine: Who is Imogene?**

**Tori Vega: Jade's Dead girlfriend.**

**Jade West: Are we still on this?**

**Tori Vega: You keep disappearing at night… Where are you right now?**

I sighed and put my pearphone in the back pocket of my short shorts. A fake ID and a deal to get paid only in cash could get you a summer job wherever you wanted. I worked at a topless bar… Not topless mind you, the owner has an inkling that I might not be old enough. He made me a waitress, but he made sure I was covered in the right places.

I spent the summer nights here; my Friday, and Saturday nights on the summer before my Junior year at Hollywood Arts. I spent every other night with Tori the only time I got alone was when I was asleep. Yes I sleep alone I insist on it. I visit her house, if Holly and David aren't home we do what we do, then I leave and I sleep alone. And on the weekends when our friends are around, I am not. She thinks it's because of Beck. She watches him whenever we are in a room together. We barely even talk to each other. I am just tired.

I sighed and pick up the drink from the bartender. He slips me a shot with a wink, he knows a little bit about what's going on with me and he can tell I am stressed. At first I wouldn't drink. I didn't want to get the owner in more trouble but after a while I loosened up and started taking my free shots. I slammed the shot and winked a thank you and headed for my table with the drinks he had given me.

"Hey boys," I said putting the drinks on the table. There was a large gnarly and old looking guy at the table. He was there with an obviously butch lesbian and a younger guy, that had I not been hopelessly in love with Tori might have gotten a rise out of me. The lady put a twenty down the waist of my shorts and pulled me toward her.

I glared at her and grabbed her hand because it was heading to my butt. "How about a lap dance sweetie?"

"Sorry lady I don't dance… " I leaned forward, "no touching." I walked away and I felt my phone buzz on my ass and I reached for it.

**Tori: I don't feel so well; can you take me to the E R?**

**Me: Be right there**

I told my boss what was up and he let me go getting one of the dancers to cover my tables and I ran out of the club. As soon as I stepped out I saw a police car looking at my car. I had to stop and back up and hide to wait them out. It wasn't Tori's dad, but I am so sure I got tailed there. No more parking in the parking lot.

**Tori: It hurts like a bitch.**

**Me: I'm sorry baby; I'll be there as soon as I can.**

I looked up and the cop went inside, I suppose he was looking for the owner of my car. I ran for it and jumped in my ride and drove to Tori's house. It took me ten minutes longer to get there than I was supposed to. I was also still in uniform, which when I stood at the front door totally caught her off guard. She didn't look too hurt, however, which pissed me off. But I didn't say anything because it could just mean it was a false alarm.

Then she doubled over. I caught her and took her to my car. My anger dissipated and I drove her to the hospital. After a while of riding in silence she finally seemed to catch her breath enough to say. "What the fuck are you wearing."

"Have you been having your dad follow me?" I asked quietly.

"What? No!" She said indignantly then groaned as the pain hit again. "Okay yeah I did, I have called your house and you never answer. You are so distant still."

"Tor… I work at a topless bar… where do you think I get the money for all of the baby stuff?"

"I thought your mom was helping you." She said.

"Mom doesn't know how much stuff I have gotten ready on my own. She has helped but not much. It's my job to provide for the baby not Jo's, or Holly's or David's." I answered

Tori started to laugh. "Oh Jade, just talk to me… you keep forgetting me."

"Oh I can't forget you Tori… trust me."

"So other people get to see my girl naked?

"NO." I answered pulling into the hospital. I reached behind me, grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped it on before going to the other side of the car to help Tori out of her seat. She was seven months pregnant now. It was early, but it wasn't as scary to me as it was before.

"So is it true they're not allowed to touch? Do they touch you anyway?" She asked as we walked toward the building.

"There's no touching, don't worry, no one has touched me but you." I said as we walked by a wheel chair. I put Tori in it and kneeled in front of her. "This summer I have saved eight grand so far. Then maybe I won't need to work while we are in school and I can just study."

She smiled at me. "But a strip club?"

"I'm hot Tori, I know it." I smiled back. Then she grimaced in pain again and I rolled her in. More than likely this was a false alarm, she was too calm but we weren't going to take any chances.

They took her in to examine her and I sat in the lobby and waited. This dude sat right next to me. He was cute, kind of dark and emo looking. He sat staring at me and I tried to ignore it, I really did, but he irked me. "WHAT?" I barked turning my head towards him. He just stared at me, did not flinch just looked into my eyes then smirked.

My brow furrowed. His eyes were interested. But I wasn't not in the least. He leaned closer and his lips met my fist. "Ow what the fuck?" He said getting up from the seat. I turned my attention back to my nails. "I just remembered you from the club, you were friendly there."

I raised my brow and looked at him now. He looked different in this light. But he had been the one with that lez bitch that stuck the 20 in my G-string. "You must have me confused with someone else. I couldn't get into a club." I stood up and before I headed toward the desk I said. "And if I could what made you think I'd want to kiss you, just because I was friendly?" I walked away… I could feel him looking at my ass. I shuddered and pled with the nurse to let me go see Tori.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: it was a false alarm everyone can go back to sleep. Mood: relieved**

**Cat Valentine: YAY!**

**Beck Oliver: It's a good thing**

**Andre Harris: Where's baby daddy at?**

**Tori Vega: She was working… now she's working on me.**

**Jade West: oh God… shut up!**

My house is closer to the hospital, so that's where we went. I helped her to my room and kind of settled her there. Then I kind of collapsed in exhaustion next to her. She ran her fingers through my hair and whispered something, I don't know what it was, and I just kind of passed out.

When I woke up, I was not in my work clothes anymore. On my nightstand was a stack about an inch thick of green. I stretched sat up. "Do you make that much money every night?"

I put my head in my hands I was now feeling the three shots I had taken last night… wow really? This is not good. "Probably more, I only did half a shift last night." I mumbled.

I felt Tori sit next to me. Her hand stroked my back softly and kissed my cheek. "You are hot… but… I don't think this is the way."

"I Just need a little more, then I'll quit." I said softly. "I don't make as much as I could It is taking me a little longer to reach my goals."

"What do you mean?" Tori said.

"I could dance." I mumbled.

"NO… no no no, Jade are you kidding me?"

I sighed, "I didn't say I was going to do that… I just meant that that is the only other way I would make more money."

Tori kneeled in front of me. "Promise me you won't ever"

I looked down at her hands and took them in mine. I kissed them and whispered. "I promise."

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Nancy's 17 today! Happy birthday Babe! Mood: Happy**

**Jade West: Don't call me Nancy…**

**Andre Harris: What you doing for our birthday?**

**Jade West: Working**

**Tori Vega: Babe Really?**

**Jade West: Yes**

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Nancy's 17 today! Happy birthday Babe! Mood: WAZZED**

**Jade West: Don't call me Nancy…**

**Andre Harris: What you doing for our birthday?**

**Jade West: Working**

**Tori Vega: Babe Really?**

**Jade West: Yes**

**Tori Vega: I hate your job.**

I spent my seventeenth birthday at work. But I forgot I had told the boss that I was already seventeen. He put me on the line up for my birthday. I was now topless. And I was going to dance. Well that works for me. The better I get money the fast way. But then I began to freak out.

I was so freaked out that I downed three shots in a row. Then I was so giddy that I was glad to see Beck and Andre come into the front door. They saw me, and Andre kind of froze his eyes were wild and wide. Then Beck came up to me hugged me and gave me his flannels shirt then dragged me out of work and sat me in my car. "THIS IS YOUR JOB?"

I looked at Beck. "Yes it is. What are you doing here?"

"I saw your car parked out here… I wanted to know if you were in here being a freaky Lez. Trying to celebrate by yourself."

I laughed, " I would never cheat on Tori with another girl."

"You drunk?" Andre asked.

"I'm taking you home." Beck said pushing me over to the passenger side.

"You sure man, Her girl's gonna be pissed." Andre said.

"Yep she will be." I said, "Just let me get some coffee I'll drive myself home."

"You brought your car, I'll drive Jade home and explain it to Tori."

Andre got in his car and drove away. Beck turned on the car and began texting on the phone before pulling off. The Radio was on some top40 channel. I never listened to the radio, but I didn't know where my pearpod is.

I watched Beck for a while. He was still sooo pretty to me. Kind of reminded me of Tori with his beautiful hair and his beautiful eyes and his beautiful lips. I reached out and ran my fingers through his nice hair. He stopped texting and looked at me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. It was weird because at that very moment the radio station began to play, Gavin Degraw.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
>to see your beautiful face, anymore<br>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
>Hope, hope there's a conversation<br>where we both admit we had it good but  
>until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood<br>And I realize…_

He allowed himself to get carried away by the song. And again he kissed me. I wasn't too clear on what was happening, and that is when I knew I had to quit this job. I wanted Beck, and I knew it was wrong. And thank god it was Beck because He cam to his senses and pulled away. I doubled over and threw up all over his lap. "Just take me home," I mumbled and closed my eyes.

I rode silently and I pulled out my cell and typed out my status. Then I texted Tori

**Me: where are you that?**

**Tori: Your house, figured you'd like Walter's company tonight.**

I smiled. "Can you get Andre to come get you at my house?" I asked Beck.

"Yeah, No sweat." Beck said.

**Me: I would like that.**

**Tori: I saw your status update… I'm very happy**

**Me: I'm doing things I shouldn't do; I am loosing control fast.**

**Tori: So glad you're taking control.**

**Me: I love you**

**Tori: I love you too.**

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Just quit my job. Thanks to a very good friend. Thanks Beck. Mood: Sober**


	12. Authors note

**Author's note:**

I never like to do these in the middle of a story but I realize that I forgot to ask this.

Give me names for Baby Girl West… Make sure it has a good meaning.

That is how I pick my names. So please make them good.

The names I pick will be revealed in the next one or two chapters.

Thank you!

- - S.K.

* * *

><p>Okay so i had an epiphany, and the first name has been chosen... something someone said outside of a review made it click. now the middle name is being chosen by a review though i may use unique spelling to make it different like the whole situation. by meaning and fit so keep submitting!<p> 


	13. Lost Without you

**A/N: This chapter I reveal the first name that I thought of at a restaurant. I have however decided on a middle name… or two that will make this name special! I hope you like the name as much as I do. I have to finish Jade's birthday out. She has to get her cake and Walter wants to put his name on it. LOL my bad was watching Rihanna last night. Also… Hell of an Ep. last night I loved it… even though I got a small heart attack when I was watching the commercials for next week. Though… It probably doesn't happen. Anyway Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. —S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost without you<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Just quit my job. Thanks to a very good friend. Thanks Beck. Mood: Sober**

**Tori Vega: Yes… Thank you Beck.**

As I walked into my house, I noticed my mom had left me a note telling me Happy birthday and that she would celebrate with me the next day so that I could celebrate with Tori that night. She knows what we'd do, and she saw no reason to stand guard.

I heard a little music coming from upstairs. Something likes a Latin rift from a guitar. I followed it, and wished I wasn't so undressed. I wished I looked beautiful. I stepped into my bathroom from the door in the hallway. I could hear the music coming from my bedroom as I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed I was very glittery and bra-less, except for Becks flannel shirt, and shorts I decided that I'd go into the room in my lacy g string and the heels I had been wearing and nothing else. Because everything else was trashy.

I touched up my make up a little. Making sure my eyes were dramatic and my lip-gloss shone bringing out the blue in my eyes. I opened the bathroom door to my room and watched her pace the room impatiently a few steps until she turned back to me. She was in a robe and full on goatee. Her hair however was left out. And just braided like a Native American man. This really shouldn't turn me on… her pregnant form is strictly beautiful. She was a beautiful woman. Little jade was not fooled. I began to feel the burning sensation.

I walked to her and unbraided her hair. And I ran my fingers through it. I kissed her and took off the robe. "I love you," I said softly as I pulled Walter off of her body. I dropped the strap-on onto the floor and moved to remove the facial hair from her face.

I kiss her lips to swallow her response. And I wondered if she knew how lost I would be if she were not here for me. I wondered how it felt to know that she had me at her mercy and I would do anything for her. "Jade, " She whispered as I lay her back on the bed.

"Shh… all I want to hear is you telling me how you love me more, and how you think I'm sexy." She hums in pleasure as my hands massage her hips and thighs. I bring my mouth to the nape of her neck and I lick and nip at it. "Tell me that you want no one else. No other girl, no other guy."

"No one else I swear."

"Do you wanna touch yourself when you see me?" I whisper against the skin of her right breast. It was huge now almost as big as mine. "Tell me how you love my body and how I make you feel."

I torture her very sensitive nipple she can barely respond to what I am saying. And she just rolls with me and holds on to me. She shivered against me as I moved to the left breast. And she moaned louder. "I just want to hear you say it, it makes your girl feel good baby, tell me you depend on me, I need to hear it."

"I Love you Jade, I love you, and I need you." She said looking down at me. "You need to hear it I'm gonna tell you anything you want."

I smiled and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry I have been such a gank. I never want to go back to that again. I'm sorry."

"I was starting to think I was disgusting you." She said looking down at her swollen belly.

I got down on my knees and kissed and loved on it. "Baby, you're the perfect shape, the perfect weight."

She smiled, and then brought me up to kiss her. "It's your birthday… I thought Walter would."

I shook my head. "You're my woman, if you're gonna treat me like my Birthday. I want you this way; I want you real."

I continue my assault on her body. "Just perfect. " I whispered. Her response was more animated. She seemed to sense that I needed this not to be about me. I needed it to be about us. I removed my underwear where Little Jade begged to be liberated. Besides it wasn't covering anything anyway. I hovered over her and slipped my hips between her thighs. And with a maddeningly slow kiss I entered her.

I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I moaned as we moved together. I ground my hips against hers, surprised at how easily I was able to accommodate our daughter. " Tell me you don't want me to stop." I whispered.

"Don't stop." She whispered,

"Would it break your heart?" I asked as I moved within her.

"Yes… I love all of you and all your dirty little quirks Just … Oh Jade." She said getting close. She bit her lower lip. Then she just rolled with me, getting really down and dirty with me.

"I just love to hear you say it, it makes your girl feel good." I purr into her ear as I increase my speed. If she only knew how lost I would be without her. She laughs softly as she lets her eyes roll back in the back of her head and a long moan escapes her lips.

I slow down and barely move; now I am really good at controlling my extra appendage. "Do you want to ride?" I asked her She nodded and moved so that she was on top. She rode me hard. My hips bucked as I started to feel myself pulsate inside her. "GOD, Tor… yes."

"Tell me you don't want me to stop." She whispers to me.

"Oh Please don't stop… more." I moaned

She giggled as I released myself. "Your face is so cute when you're cumming." She says softly as she curls herself around her round belly on her side. "Ugh it's getting so hard to get comfortable."

"Ugh I'm sorry baby, I wish I could take the burden for you." I mumbled stroking her belly.

She glared at me, "you do have a uterus you know."

I laughed, "The day you figure out how to get me pregnant, and then we will have that conversation."

Her jaw drops, then she turned away from me mumbling something about my over achieving clit. I kissed her neck. "Leave me alone, "

"Babe…" I said holding her close. "I'm big daddy Jade… you know my over achieving nub makes you so wet."

"I'm kind of mad Walter couldn't come out to play." She turned over and looked at me.

"You like to dominate, and I like it when you do… but… Walter did not look as sexy as you to me today." I smiled and kissed her lips softly. "You are so beautiful as you are. Walter is not going to work for me. "

"I'm gonna find another way." She mumbled then she kissed me again. "Happy birthday Jade." She whispered.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Woke up sore as hell after my night with Big Daddy. Mood: Spent**

**Andre Harris: Jade, Damn girl!**

**Jade West: She didn't write what she did to me this morning… Thank god it's summer.**

**Beck Oliver: Lucky Bitch**

**Jade West: Yes I am.**

**Tori Vega: I'm a little Crampy.**

I turned my head to the armchair in the corner of the room where Tori sat with her Laptop on her lap. I sat up holding the covers against me. I was still nude. This is how I was going to stay until I had to get out of bed. Which apparently is now. "You okay"

"No… wait, yes." She took a deep breath then closed the computer. "I'm great." She smiled and walked toward the bed. She slid in and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's the baby's name?" I asked, knowing that if I were carrying a child, I'd want to pick the name myself.

"Well, I don't know I want something uniquely us… you know?"

"Yeah." I said and began to drift off to sleep

"This is your baby too… what would you call her?"

"Vega…" I said dozing. I don't know how long I was asleep before I felt her lips on mine. That woke me right up. "Mmm… what was that for?"

"Why did you choose Vega?" she said stroking my bare breast. I rolled my eyes in pleasure and I shut them tightly. GOD happy birthday to me.

"I know a girl with that name… I really like what she does…" I moaned when her hand goes lower and plays a little with Little Jade.

She laughed, " Both of our names… Vega West… nice, how about the middle name?"

"Imogene." I said hoping she'd stop this line of questioning and just keep doing what she is doing to me. Big mistake.

"WHAT?" Tori said pushing me away making sure my eyes opened. "I am NOT naming my child YOUR dead GIRLFRIEND's name."

I laughed a little "Tori calm down, I just said that because I didn't want to talk anymore. Sorry… you were making me feel so good."

"Jade this is serious."

"I know but she's not here… Vega will have her middle name when she gets here I promise."

Tori stopped and blushed. "I missed this a lot… you had been distant."

I nodded and kissed her softly. "I will try my hardest not to do that again. I think I'm ready. I just don't' have that advantage that you do to always have this person on your mind. I understand that everything you do affects her, but I don't feel it for myself."

She stays silent for a little while and she resumes her exploring of my body with her hands. My eyes closed again. "Sofia, Solana, Stephanie…" she kept saying names.

"Something in Spanish…" I mumbled and fell asleep. I slept better than I had slept in weeks.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: My poor baby is so tired, so glad she quit her job. Going out with her to her family birthday dinner. Mood: Nervous**

**Jade West: Dad doesn't know about the mutation…**

**Beck Oliver: What mutation?**

**Andre Harris: Fool whose baby do you thinks Tori is having!**

**Tori Vega: Holy shit**

**Beck Oliver: Holy Shit!**

**Jade West: IKR … So dead…**

Mom drove us all to the restaurant. She never comes to these things, but this year is a little more… can we say important to have her present. I don't know. I stepped out and helped tori out of the back of the car. "You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. My mom looked at the restaurant. She hadn't really seen my dad in a long time. "JADE!" I heard from behind me, and I was tackled by seven year old hands."

"Yo!" I said turning in his embrace and kneeling down to hug my little brother. "What's up munchkin?"

"Hi! Why don't you ever come to our house anymore." He asked me.

"Because you… are a pain in the neck." I said jokingly. He giggled and I stood up ruffling his hair.

Dad came up to us eyeing us, not us, Tori suspiciously. "Hi," she said to him and shook his hand.

He nodded at her looked down at her belly then up at me. "What is she doing at our family dinner?"

"Dad, this is my girlfriend… you remember Tori, she helped me put up my play about a year back."

He looked at her then looked at me. "Your… Girlfriend?" I reached out and held Tori's hand and nodded. "You couldn't have picked one that was… Less busy?"

I scowled at him I looked at Tori to make sure she was okay. "If you only knew… that baby is mine."

"Impossible." He sputtered. Jodi just kind of gawked and covered Joel's ears.

"Jason, listen to me, I have something I must tell you about my family."Mom interjected. "It's like this..." As she told the story, both he and Jodi stared at Tori and me.

"This is sick…" he said walking away from us. "Don't bother contacting me again." I watched him walk away again.

"Jade…" mom said as I watched my dad's back retreat. My little brother had to be dragged away. He broke free from dad's grip ran back to me.

I sank down to my knees and opened my arms as he ran toward me full speed. I hugged him as fiercely as he hugged me. "Don't forget me Jade."

"I could never do that." I whispered

"No matter what he says I love you." He whispers to me as dad calls out for him. He won't come back. The man likes a dramatic exit as much as I do, and little Joel ruined it for him.

"I love you too kid, go now before you get in trouble too." His blue eyes looked into mine and then he walked away taking his time in shortening the gap between him and Dad.

I stood and watched them leave. I stared stoically because I knew I needed to be strong for the two women that stood at either side of me. Mom and Tori wrapped their arms around me at the same time. I guess they wanted to make sure I felt loved. I did. "What now?' Tori whispered.

"Now, we celebrate," Mom, said. "We shouldn't let other people ruin what is supposed to be a happy occasion with their hate." I agreed but I stood staring transfixed at where their car had been parked waiting for them. It was now long gone.

I didn't feel like celebrating, because as much as I disliked the guy… I loved him; he was my dad… Why couldn't he just love me? These thoughts overcame me and I fought the outburst of emotion bubbling up in my insides. I dissolved into tears, kind of collapsed in their arms and they held me up. And walked with me to a nearby bench.

My mom then held me and rocked me while I cried. Tori was next to me texting something. "Hey, no... Forget it she is not into that right now." Tori said

"They can stay," Mom insisted. "But… Just the four of them… not the rest of them."

"Yeah… That's what I was thinking." Tori said to my mom. "We're just switching gears a little bit here Cat tell them."

I was getting a surprise party… that was really sweet, and I was so glad they were canceling it, because I wouldn't be able to handle that right now. But I was glad my circle of friends would be there at least. I calmed down a bit. This whole conversation distracted me from my father. "Can I go home now?"

Mom nodded. "Yeah let's go."

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Change of plans… Party canceled. Mood: Wazzed**

**Andre Harris: What's up?**

**Tori Vega: Dinner was suckish, Jade is in no mood to party.**

**Cat Valentine: I am coming over anyway.**

**Robbie Shapiro: So are Rex and I**

**Cat Valentine: I swear to God Robbie I'm going to throw that thing in a wood chipper. LEAVE HIM AT HOME**

**Robbie Shapiro: Fine**

**Tori Vega: Yeah Rob that would be a good idea, Rex might loose his life if he comes.**

**Andre Harris: I'm going too.**

**Beck Oliver: I'll be there…**

**Tori Vega: Thanks guys.**

I opened the door to my house and headed straight for my room. The smell of Tori and I filled the room and I nearly choked. I headed to the window and opened up the curtains and then let in some of the night breeze. Then I collapsed into bed and breathed in the fumes of us and it soothed me.

It wasn't long 'til I felt Tori sit on the bed. She lay behind me spooning me and stroking my hair. "Don't abandon me again." She whispered.

"I won't, I'm just sad. He looked so disgusted with me." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Your dad wasn't as disgusted with me… and I got you pregnant." I continued. She didn't say anything. I mean what could she say? I'm sorry your father is an ass hole and mine isn't? No she couldn't say that.

"Will you marry me?" She asked softly. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around to face her. I looked into her eyes. "You make me so happy, and… Your dad… well he ruined how I wanted to do it, but it didn't deter me from asking. I love you. I want to marry you, and if I wait for you to ask me… well I wanted you to feel like a girl for a change."

I smiled at her. Then I just let out a chuckle and I reach out for her and I hold her to me and I squeeze her as hard as I can without crushing Vega. "Of course I will marry you." I whispered in her ear. Then I turned my head and kissed her deeply.

"I have something for you." She said pulling the ring box out. I was so not into conventions so I wasn't sure I wanted to open it. But I did like Jewelry. I opened the box and the most interesting Ring I have ever seen. It's a ring made for the pointer finger. With a single diamond at one curled end and it curls up and around the finger and at the other end were three leaves made out of rubies curled at the other end. My engagement Diamond and my birthstone.

I smiled, "This is gorgeous." I said putting it on.

"I thought you'd like it…"

"How did you afford it?"

"I never told you about my trust fund did I?" I stared at her listening to her talk about her abuelita that made her that pillow I totally ruined. She had left Her and Trina some stocks and bonds in a trust. Trina and Tori got pretty good stocks. Trina had Microsoft… but Tori had Pear… The payout from the Pear Company as she sold only a few share of about 200 that she had was about five million dollars. Her dad was managing that for her, and he released the pay out to his daughter when he found out she was pregnant.

"Wow…" I whispered, "I found me a sugar mamma."

She laughed and kissed me. Just then my friends started to arrive. One by one they came to my room set up camp and wished me a happy birthday. Rex did not come.

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Good thing about being in a same sex couple… it doesn't matter who gets to take the lead. Mood: Girly**


	14. Time to make a Change

**A/N: Lots of things changing for our girls. I have a couple of links in the text. just have to take out some spaces… you can see the references I am making they are pictures. I hope you can at least cut and paste so you can see what I mean. Anyway, I hope you like the Chapter. There may be two left after. So please review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time to face the Change<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West: Good thing about being in a same sex couple… it doesn't matter who gets to take the lead. Mood: Girly**

**Tori Vega: We are doing this before California and our parents change their minds.**

**Jade West: yes dear.**

**Cat Valentine: You already sound married.**

**Andre Harris: They sounded married long before they started going out.**

**Beck Oliver: Word**

**Jade West: Word?**

**Beck Oliver: My bad… True dat. : )**

**Jade West: LOL**

**Tori Vega: LOL… It was meant to be.**

Tori moved in the week after my birthday. I watched Tori as she brightened up my room. My black was disappearing; there were other colors in here. Lots of purple, which in and of itself was not too bad. Especially that egg plant purple. Drawers were brimming with clothes. And my walk in was full of different colored converse and lots and lots of girly boots. There were so many colors on the hangers on her side of the closet. Her shirts from before Vega, which would be useless for a little while, just hung there.

One wall, she painted one wall a little brighter. That eggplant purple; etched on it were the shadow of trees with three little red birds. A mommy, a daddy and a baby bird in a nest. Tori sat in the leather armchair across the room. She wore a slip and white sandals. She had the laptop on a laptop desk I had bought her so that she didn't get uncomfortable while she sat there… she didn't have much of a lap anymore.

She felt me staring and kind of blinked and looked up at me. "Babe… I love the sight of you in those black lacy things, but can you get dressed we have to get the wedding started soon."

I snapped out of my reverie and smiled. I stood up from the bed and went over to her. I kissed her softly then headed for the closet. "You're not dressed either." I reached for a dress not unlike many of my others I just realized how girly I truly was. I love this one, with its long layered skirt and peasant off the shoulder design wrapped around with an asymmetrical leather corset. (http:/ www . evening-dresses. eu /Wedding-Gowns-Dresses/Bella-black-ball-gown-or-black-wedding-dress/pid,560, product. html, )

Tori helped me with the corset then walked around me in awe. "Jade… "

"Tori, You probably need to get dressed now, do you need me to help you into your dress?"

"You might as well… you are going to be helping me out of it," She mumbled. I laughed as I helped her into this gorgeous Aphrodite inspired dress made of white chiffon. (http:/ www. weddingnova. com /blog /white-maternity-wedding-dresses. html) I stepped into my black wedges, and then she helped me tie a black ribbon to my forearm "Now we're ready." Tori said taking my hand.

"You nervous?" I asked.

She stopped for a second took a deep breath then looked at me. "Not nearly as much as I should be." I leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I just want to get on with my life."

"Romantic…" I said sarcastically then kissed her nose. "Let's go get on with our lives.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega: Getting ready for a backyard wedding. My bride looks gorgeous. Mood: Emotional**

**Andre Harris: Tor… put the computer down and get down here we're about to get heat stroke.**

**Beck Oliver: Your Bride is pretty.**

**Robbie Shapiro: I am so sure Tori is much prettier.**

**Cat Valentine: I'm so sure I'm much prettier**

**Robbie Shapiro: Yes… yes you are.**

**Rex Powers: HOLD UP… no he didn't just show… Jade's gonna blow a gasket.**

The backyard wedding was gorgeous. Our friends, some of Tori's family, Mom and her Girlfriend, and surprisingly enough… Jason West. "Good of you to make an honest girl out of her." was what he said coming up to me at the receiving line after the ceremony.

My brows shot up. "Uh… Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss your wedding day. To someone who could accept who you are… unlike your old man here."

"Um… Thanks."

"I'm here to help."

"Sure." Then he nodded curtly and walked to my left and hugged Tori uncomfortably and moved on.

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Tori hissed next to me.

"That is the most he has said to me in a long time." I said blushing at my new wife.

She hugged me then kissed my cheek. "He came around a lot faster than you thought."

"Yeah I guess he did." I said and then I saw a flash of red hair.

A squealing Cat came up to Tori and hugged her fiercely. "Congratulations!"

Then she hopped over to me and hugged me tightly. "You've changed a lot for the better." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "So have you, be nicer to Robbie." I told my best friend.

She smiled at me then reached for Robbie's hand. I glared at him and he just kind of waved at me as he passed by me. Tori Hugged Andre, then he hugged me "You better take care of my girl." He said to me.

"You know I will." I whispered back. I turned to watch Tori Hugging Beck. He said something to her and her eyes lit up and she glanced in my direction. He came up to me, and he held me in that old familiar way. His head just next to my shoulder and he kissed the base of it. "Hey now."

"Last time I promise… you know you are in trouble tonight, just go with whatever she wants to do." He whispered.

I stepped back and looked in his eyes. "What did you say to her?"

"Don't worry you'll love it." He said with a wink and walked away. Then David Vega came up to me.

He hugged me tightly. "I have gained one hell of a daughter." I was surprised to say the least. "We will do anything within our power to make sure that the both of you get where you want to be in life."

I looked up at the man that was now my father-in-law. "Thank you."

"Take care of our girls… and she better take care of you." He said then moved on. Her mother came next and she didn't say a word. She just hugged me awkwardly as if I could get her pregnant by just hugging her. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to move on. Then came Trina…

"Truce?" She said before hugging me.

"Okay…"

She hugged me tightly. "You better be a good girl jade… I am so glad we're cool now because I am going to spoil my niece rotten." I listened to her ramble amused and I was starting to see why Tori put up with her. Trina was fierce. I shook my head and just walked away the receiving line was done. I pulled Tori with me and we headed to where our tables were. It was time to party.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega-West: Holy cow I'm Hyphenated! Mood: Married**

**Andre Harris: I had a blast at the wedding.**

**Beck Oliver: Congrats guys!**

**Cat Valentine: YAAAAYYYYY!**

**Robbie Shapiro: Everything was great.**

**Andre Harris: Jade look out… Beck told me what he told your girl… Don't break her back Tori.**

**Beck Oliver: LMAO**

I didn't get the warning in time… but I'm grinning from ear to ear. I don't know how she did it, but she made Little Jade behave herself. Wrong I know how she did it. But I don't know if I want to say… I had the most… AMAZING wedding night.

After the small reception, my new dad David drove us to Hollywood and Vine to The Redbury. The hotel was at the pulse of everything we stood for. It is a legendary hotel where many celebrities stayed. The rooms there were like at least 300 dollars a night, and we were in a suite.

Not that it mattered much; I didn't have time to focus, on our room. As soon as I walked in, Tori blindfolded me and led me to the bed. "Sit, and behave." She whispered. I shivered as I felt her walk away from me. I heard the zipper on our bag. Then she came back to me and I felt a strip of cloth tied around the forearm that wasn't already tied. She pulled the laces on my bodice and slipped the dress off of my shoulder.

She helped me step out of the dress. Then she led me on to the center of the bed. She took my arms and tied them above my head. "Behave Little Jade…" she whispered in my ear, "It's Walter's turn."

"Walter?" I asked and remembered the tool she liked to use when she was Walter and I was wet again; I guess she found a way to make Little Jade behave. I also remembered how bossy she likes to be. My girl's libido was worse now than it used to be.

"I can smell you already." She moaned against the skin of my neck. "Walter makes you hot doesn't he?"

I bit my lower lip as she kissed my neck and unhooked my strapless bra and took it off. She pulled away from me and off of the bed. I wondered what she was doing, but I know for sure that Walter was coming for me. Then she came back for me stripping me of my tights and lacy underwear. She hummed as she hovered over me. She pulled my hips up. She tucked pillows under me and I could feel her smell me. Then she kissed my belly. She kneeled between my legs. And I felt her lips on my thighs. I moaned. In anticipation. "Tori she won't behave for long."

My center was burning. "Yes she is, because she knows Walter is coming… she can see him, can't you little Jade." She cooed bringing the Tip of that toy at my entrance.

I gasped as she went in just a little then pulled out… "TORI!"

"Walter…" She said then she giggled. "She is such a good girl. Then she gave little jade a kiss. Then She rakes her tongue over my overly sensitive clit, and takes her into her mouth.

I groan loudly. "Fuck! Tori…" She pushed her tongue inside me and worked me over.

"You taste so good babe." She mumbled continued her assault on my body. I felt something soft tickle my thighs and my hips and it was almost as if I had a second set of hands on me.

"Tori?" I asked

"Walter," she snapped slapping my thigh. I gasped.

"Ow…" I chuckled… "Again."

"Oh I see… " Tori said purring removing her mouth from my lower lips. She positioned her tool at my entrance and entered me in one swift movement. I screamed in surprise at the smack that I got from her hips. "You like to be punished."

She thrust-ed rapidly. She punished my womanhood mercilessly. I was loving every rough movement. Beck was always afraid he would hurt me or something. I always wanted this. I was getting it from my wife "Oh Tori… God… yess."

"You like that… " She purred and as she thrust-ed she took her little feather and ran it up on my torso and along my breast. This contrast between rough and soft was overwhelming my senses. She slowed down a little and shifted her weight so that she hovered over me but she continued to thrust. Then she leaned down and kissed me fully swallowing my moans. I fell over the edge when I began hearing her labored breathing. She was close. Her breath hitched in my ear. "Ah… you drive me crazy you know that?"

"God… Tori." My whole body shuddered

She gave a couple more thrusts and she stopped. She slid out of me and lowered my hips to the bed. Then she lay next to me and undid my hands. She kissed me and undid the strap on. Then she reached up and removed the blindfold. "I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too babe." i said and she sort of collapsed next to me. I kissed her deeply then I broke the kiss and ran to the bathroom with my phone. I had to pee if I was going to do this right. I updated my status. Cleaned myself quickly and came back to my beautiful bride.

It wasn't long after I was back in my bed covered by the blankets, that Little Jade was ready to serve. We were like this all night long. We barely slept. Well... I passed out once from sheer exhaustion. Then we held each other the rest of the night.

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: Yes I am hyphenated… deal with it. Mood: Married**


	15. Vega

**A/N: Okay I am done! There is nothing left to say here. So…. Maybe a sequel... this was my first JORI fic, so it is like my baby. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had to tear down a brick wall to do it. SO… Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vega<strong>

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: Yes I am hyphenated… deal with it. Mood: Married**

**Beck Oliver: It looks good on you.**

**Tori Vega-West: It does, doesn't it?**

**Jade West-Vega: Hey Walter… get off the slap and come slap me.**

**Andre Harris: Girl I knew you was freaky**

**Jade West-Vega: ; P**

**Tori Vega-West: Back off Andre…**

I turned my head and took the phone from her hand. We had literally been locked in the room for two whole days. I put both of our phones on the bedside table and turned back to her. I buried my face at the nape of her neck. With a soft moan from Tori I was ready again. It was like, now that we have permission to do this I was going to do it until I couldn't anymore.

"Do you want to pretend to be a tourist today?" She asked. I stopped and pulled away from her. "Wait why did you stop?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to go out.

"Not right now!" She said exasperated bucking her hips against mine and pulling me down for a kiss. I chuckled into the kiss and buried myself inside her.

In our heated frenzy Tori's moans of pleasure became moans of pain. "Jade, Jade, jade…" she cried squeezing her thighs around my hips and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Stop baby please."

I stopped moving and there was a gush of warm liquid flowing out of Tori as I slid out of her. "Holy shit." I said

"I feel like something just popped inside me." She said as I went on my knees.

"That's because something did." I said getting off of the bed and I reached for one of our phones. "Dad?" I said once the voice answered on the other line.

"Jade? Aren't you on your honeymoon?" I handed Tori her bathrobe.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of pressed any number on my phone. I kind of have to call a cab."

"I can come get you girls—"

"NO… We have to get to the hospital like now. So I'll call a cab." At this point, Tori was way calmer than I was. She had gotten some towels and managed to dress herself. While I paced the room and called every parent I could. My dad had showed up at our hotel room door, I was still only dressed in my underwear and Tori's flannel button down shirt. "I was down the street at lunch, I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

He took a glimpse of my half dressed state, an blushed a violent puce. I reached for my black Jeans and just buttoned up the shirt. I didn't care that I wasn't wearing a bra, or make up or anything, I just had to get Tori to the hospital.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega-West: Waiting for Vega… waiting is a BITCH. Mood: OUCH**

**Andre Harris: Come on Tori Push her out!**

**Cat Valentine: Push what out?**

**Robbie Shapiro: The baby!**

**Cat Valentine: Owwie.**

It was all a blur. I collapsed in the rocking chair inside the birthing room after they got Tori settled in the bed. I watched them hook her up to the monitors and set her up with a cool little epidural machine. They gave her the push button kind. I was grateful, because I don't know how I could explain her screaming at me that this was all my fault while in the throws of a major contraction.

Once the nurse left, Holly and Mom walked into the room. Holly went directly to her daughter. Mom came over to me and held me tightly. "You're about to become a parent." Mom whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Your life is going to be so different, I wish you weren't going through this so young."

"I'm just… I'm tired… I wish we had gotten more sleep before this happened. Do you think Tori will get to sleep?"

"I don't know honey?" We looked at Tori; she had her eyes closed. "I heard your dad gave you a ride."

I blushed a little. "Yeah…He got there before we were ready to go anywhere. I was not dressed."

Mom laughed and covered her mouth. "I don't care how many times I see it I will never get used to it. At least now he knows what I mean when I complain."

"You complain about it?" I asked incredulously. "How about you stop knocking at my door when you know what's going on!"

"Trust me… I won't do that anymore, you two are adults now and married. Just be careful and wrap it up from now on."

I sighed, "We could just move out, we have money."

Now, we agreed, there is no point in spending money that you could use for other things, when our house is so big and empty. The four of us can live in there comfortably."

I put my head down on her shoulder again and she held me for a while. Then more people walked into the room. All of our friends and family were in and out the entire day. They chattered, laughed and brought all sorts of goodies for Tori.

Wave after wave of people came. Every half an hour a nurse would come in and check. This baby took forever to exit my wife's body. Finally about two o'clock in the morning. Tori started to moan in her sleep. The nurses came in to check. They had emptied out the bag of waters the whole way about a half an hour before, now the pain was more frequent she refused to hit the button more than once every six hours so the epidural was starting to wear out.

I pressed the call bell and turned on the light waking Holly who had stayed with us in the room. I kissed Tori's forehead "Babe… You okay? You want a boost?"

"NO…" Tori whined just as the nurse walked in.

We knew the drill and we adjusted. "Okay little girl, we're ready." A little thrill ran through me as she left the room to get the rest of the people. Holly took residence by tori's head, and I stood back a little so that I could see. The sound of the baby heart monitor was turned off and it was moved out of the way so that I could coach Tori through. Tori was so close, I could see Vega's hair. "All right Tori… When you feel the next contraction I want you to push."

Then the whole process of counting began. "That's it babe push! Her head is almost out." Tori pushed, and slowly our daughter emerged, a perfect pink bundle of energy screaming at the top of her lungs. "Oh my god…"

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked me, I nodded and took the scissors and put it by the cord.

"Will it hurt?" I asked. The nurses shook their heads and I took the scissors to cut the most important thing I have ever put scissors to. My daughter let out a wail her little arms stretched out reaching out for Tori. And I cried. I went over to Tori and kissed her. Then I walked over to where they were cleaning Vega up.

They handed my little girl to me. I just stared at her. "Hey there beautiful." Vega opened her eyes when I said that, her beautiful blue gray eyes. She recognized me; I know she did. I smile. "You want to go see your mommy?" I whispered and walked to Tori with her in my arms.

"Hi, Vega," Tori said holding the baby for the first time. "Oh my gosh Jade, she has your eyes."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Both of you." I kissed Vega's forehead. I was so super happy.

**Status Update**

**Tori Vega-West: She's finally here! Now what do I do. Mood: Clueless**

**Jade West-Vega: Babe, go to sleep… What's next is you and I don't get any sleep.**

**Andre Harris: Hey I'm an Uncle!**

**Cat Valentine: Yay Vega is here**

**Beck Oliver: Congrats guys**

**Robbie Shapiro: Maseltav**

The next day. I sat in the rocking chair while Tori slept I hummed a song to Vega while her eyes searched my face. She liked it when I sang and just stared curiously at me as I did so. "Your Mommy sings really pretty too." I whisper to her.

"What's her middle name Jade?" Tori said sleep still in her voice.

"I don't know… That was all you."

"I wanted something, but now that I see her eyes… but I don't want to give up the name that I picked." She rambled.

I stood and kissed her softly handing Vega to her. "What are the names?"

"I liked Zofia, with a "Z" it's unique right? It means wisdom." She said and I looked at Vega waiting for the other name. "The other one is Cielo. It means Sky, because of her eyes… your eyes."

I raised my brows. "Vega Zofia Cielo West… Sounds good to me."'

Tori smiled, "Yeah… that sounds great." Just then there was a knock at the door. It was someone from the department of Vital Records… time to give Vega her name. Mom walked into the room with Holly at this time. There was all sorts of chatter and the grandmothers had taken over. I moved aside and texted a status update before my mom came over to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega went and checked you girls out and packed your things for you," I blushed. "You need to go home and sleep. Tori is going to need you when you both get home."

Just when she said that I was bone tired. I nodded then turned to say goodbye to my best girls.

I walked out of the hospital fulfilled. I didn't know what my future would bring, where I would be would I succeed. That day I had every thing I needed.

**Status Update**

**Jade West-Vega: I have everything that I could ever want. Welcome to the world Vega Zofia Cielo West. Mood: Contented**


	16. The Talk

**Authors Note: **

If you wanna see an awesome sequel written for My Fanfic of my Fanfic contest, check this out!

It's Called the Talk. and it focuses on Vega and her super crush on Charlie and a sleepover that will probably kill her of embarassment. Luckily Jade is there to chaperone. What will Momma Jade do to help her little girl? Check it!

s/8736974/1/

you are a fan of my fics and you wanna check out the contest go here s/8686318/1/Fanfic-of-My-FanFic check it you have time!

Just let me know what you want to do in a review so I can add it to my faves!


End file.
